


The Weekend

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 24/7 Dom/sub, Blow Jobs, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense case, Danny takes Steve out of his head for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - 
> 
> Danny/Steve, established Dom/sub relationship. Steve's been extra antsy and destructive lately, so Danny decides to get him out of his head. He designates an off-weekend (Friday through Sunday) to take their relationship to the next level, making Steve his slave for those days. 
> 
> This means new rules like: Steve must remain naked at all times he is in the house, he cannot speak unless spoken to, he has to crawl instead of walking, must keep his head down unless being directly addressed, etc. 
> 
> And it's not just about sex, either. Maybe Danny makes Steve be the table that he eats on or the footrest on which he rests his feet. Maybe he forces Steve to accompany him to the door – on his hands and knees, of course, head bowed – when he goes to open it (to get the pizza he ordered, to greet a neighbor who's come by, or whatever).
> 
> But whatever goes down, Danny's goal is clear: Get Steve out of his own head and force him to focus on just feeling whatever his master chooses to give him

The weeks had been hellish, a nightmare case consisting of gang rape, murder, drug barons. Once piece of shit human after another had crawled out of the shadows and Danny had had his fair share of knowing scumbags of the Earth but these gutter fucks, they were worse than the worse. And Steve, somewhere in the midst of it all, had snapped, like he couldn't stand to hear about another murder, look at another mutilated body, see another woman losing the last shred of dignity to explain what had happened to her. He'd become unpredictable and Danny was a wreck with worry by the time they finally landed the break they needed to bring the gang down. 

The raid on the apartment building where they were holed up in hiding had been brutal on Steve's part. Any body who got in his way he brought down with more force than usual, Danny had lost track of him and found him beating the face off one guy, blood pooling around them and the guy wasn't even putting up a fight. Danny didn't feel sorry for the fucker, but he hated seeing Steve like that. It had taken all his strength to get arms around him, pull him off the guy until they fell against the wall in a heap, a tangle of limbs and Steve's still baying for blood. Danny had done the only thing he could think of to do to control his partner and held Steve close, whispered in a hard and insistent in his ear.

"Enough Steven," he breathed with that steely tone they usually only used behind closed doors, seperate from their work lives. "Listen to me. Stop now."

It had taken a moment before Steve slumped exhausted against him, bruised knuckles and fingers flexing as he gave in to Danny.

"Danny," Steve had breathed out quietly, like he was confused, coming out of a haze. "Sir? I don't, fuck, Danny I don't,-."

"It's okay pet," Danny assured him, aware they wouldn't be alone for long. Already feet were pounding outside the room and he gave Steve a quick squeeze with his arm before he pushed him forward off him. "Get your game face on, we're about to have company."

Nobody said anything about the state of the bloodied pulp Steve had created of the perps face, in fact for most it wasn't a problem. The guy was still alive. Exhausted but satisfied the case was over, the team had reassembled at HQ merely to tie up loose ends. Steve sat in his office staring at his bruised cut knuckles and Danny ordered everyone home, the paperwork could wait a few days. The case and the perps weren't going anywhere. No one resisted and he retrieved Steve from the office with a concerned look, disturbed by Steve's silence all the way home. He knew what he had to do, needed to take Steve deep and keep him there until the fog cleared and he could breathe clear again. 

He bundled Steve out of the car, got him into the house where Steve moved around like a caged animal, unable to stay in one place for long. He moved from room to room, rubbed his hands together looking dazed until finally, finally Danny couldn't take it any longer. He had wanted a short break to get himself into the right frame of mind, it wouldn't help Steve if he went into his half formed plan blind. But he couldn't take anymore and grabbed Steve by the arms, turned and centered him. There was a haunted look in Steve's eyes as he focused on him, desperate to be helped in the only way Danny could.

"Do you trust me?" 

"What?" Steve blinked, frowned like he was surprised Danny was talking to him.

"Simple question babe, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Danny," Steve replied.

"Really Steven?" Danny's voice changed again, to that insistent stern tone Steve never dared not answer.

Steve dropped his eyes, Danny could feel him physically surrender in his arms, tension flooding away from him.

"Yes Sir."

"I want to help you pet. We have a whole weekend and I want to use it to help you through this. Do you trust me to do that?"

"Yes Sir, I trust you," Steve answered honestly.

"Good. For the next few days your mine," Danny told him, pulling his hands away. "You follow every rule, every instruction without question. You say you trust me then you're going to have to prove it to me. You don't do anything without asking permission and I mean anything Steve. You want to eat you ask, you need to piss you ask. You'll speak when I allow, watch tv when I allow. Do you understand pet? This weekend I own you, I control you."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied without pause. "I understand."

"Upstairs," Danny ordered him. "Bedroom, now."

Steve turned and started for the stairs, Danny following close behind. Once in the bedroom Steve stood, put his head down and waited in an at ease position. Danny left him there, going into the bathroom and starting the shower. He went back to his pet and started undressing him. Steve moved only when Danny tugged at an item of clothing to remove it. Eventually, once he had his sub stripped down, Danny took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Kneel there," Danny told him, pointing to a spot on the floor.

Steve got to his knees and bowed his head again. Danny stripped off his own clothes, got in the shower and scrubbed away the dirt and grime of the last few days. He eventually turned to Steve who hadn't moved.

"Okay pet, in the shower," he told him and Steve quickly complied. 

Danny began soaping him up, made sure to cover every inch of his back, chest, legs, arms. Grabbing the flannel he paid careful attention to Steve's fingers, his neck, behind his ears, feet and toes. He made him kneel down and got the shampoo, washing his hair thoroughly through before rinsing off the flannel and wiping it carefully over his upturned face as the shower washed away the soap in his hair.

"Stand up, turn around and brace yourself up against the wall," Danny ordered. 

He took time to scrub Steve's ass, before sliding soaped up fingers to his hole and rubbing there as he felt Steve relax to the touch.

"Yes, that's it pet, I want every inch of you clean for me," Danny told him.

Once he was satisfied with the washing of his sub, he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, rubbing himself down quickly as Steve stood waiting. Taking up a clean towel he slowly dried Steve down, taking his time. Standing back he took in Steve's form. Steve didn't look at him, kept his eyes respectfully down. Danny led them both back into the bedroom and had Steve kneel again as he dressed in clean clothes.

"Now to dress you pet," Danny informed him. "Go get my collar."

Steve went to stand when Danny stopped him with a snapped out remark. "Did I tell you to stand?"

Steve got back to his knees and paused. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Danny demanded. "The collar."

Steve leaned forward onto his hands and crawled over to the cupboard where Danny stored his 'pets' toys and equipment. Opening it, he reached up and retrieved the thin black collar from where it hung and closed the cupboard again. He shifted on his knees to turn back to Danny.

"I don't want my collar touching the floor pet," Danny informed him. "I didn't clean you to clothe you in dirt."

Steve reached up and placed it delicately between his lips, careful to show respect to the collar as Danny always demanded. As it dangled from his lips he crawled to his Master and stayed on all fours there until Danny took the collar from his mouth.

"Sit back back, look at me," Danny told him and Steve reposed back, lifting his face to look up at him.

Danny dragged his fingers over Steve's cheek softly, giving a smile of satisfaction at his behaviour. He lifted the collar to Steve's lips and held it there without touching them.

"For the next few days this is how you will present yourself to me, perfectly clean, perfectly clothed," Danny informed him. "Who owns you pet?"

"You do Master," Steve replied humbly.

"Yes I do," Danny agreed. "Kiss the collar, show it the respect it deserves from you."

Steve leaned forward enough to press a kiss to the soft leather, eyes still staring up faithfully to Danny as he did so.

"What do you say to your Master for my generosity to you? Allowing you to wear my collar," Danny asked him.

"Thank you Master," Steve replied.

Danny's mouth curled into a smile as he leaned down and fastened the collar around Steve's neck. 

"Over the next few days you will prove and show your thankfulness to me for it," Danny told him. "For the rest of the night I want you silent. It will help you concentrate fully of serving me. Now we can eat, it's been a long day for the both of us."

He walked to the cupboard and fetched the silver leash he usually kept for the rare occasions they were able to frequent a fetish club in the local area. He attached it to the back of the collar as Steve waited.

"You can walk, until we get downstairs," Danny told him, giving the leash a short tug.

Steve complied standing and following Danny down the stairs where he got back on his knees again, Danny leading him into the kitchen.

"Down," Danny ordered and Steve bent low to the ground, hands behind his back as he bowed from the familiar order.

Danny attached the leash to one of the chairs and left him there whilst he prepared a meal for the both of them. Steve was so far complying to his control which was impressive, but Danny knew it was going to be a long weekend and after a decent rest, he wasn't sure how far Steve's compliance would stretch. The meal prepared he grabbed a tray and lay it down by Steve, placing a plate of food on it.

"Sit back a little," Danny told him, sliding the tray under his face. "You can eat now. You may sit up and use only your left hand. And I want to see you chewing at least six times before you swallow. We're both hungry, but you don't need to act like an animal and wolf it down."

They ate and Danny kept a close eye on Steve to make sure he followed orders by not eating overly quickly. The man at times barely got a taste of what was going into his mouth before the meal was over. Finished, Danny sat and watched Steve, waiting until the plate was empty. Steve knew better than try and attempt to leave anything, knowing Danny would punish him for being wasteful. Danny picked up the tray once done and ordered him down again whilst he cleared things away. For this night he wanted to ease Steve into a strict sense of structure and show that, even in being strict he was being cared for by Danny. But Steve's chores would greatly increase in the morning.

Danny unleashed him and took him into the hall just beyond the living room, attaching the leash to the hall table. "Present your ass pet."

Steve leaned forward, palms flat on the ground, forehead touching the tips of his fingers as he raised his ass high in the air. Pleased, Danny went into the living area and sat in a chair that gave him a view of the television as well as his pets ass if he turned his head to look over at him. Turning on the tv, he channel surfed for a while as he relaxed. He kept an eye on his sub on occasion, checking he hadn't shifted position but Steve was usually good at staying in one place for a long period of time. Danny wanted him focused on the expectation of what he'd do next. Presenting his ass to his Master because it belonged to him. Danny felt a pang of lust for his partner, but it had been a heavy week and tiredness was winning over his sexual desire. But it was enjoyable just to feel the buzz and know at some point over the weekend he'd be buried deep in Steve and more than once or twice.

Eventually Danny turned off the TV. It was getting late and though the day had brought a satisfactory end, it had been exhausting to get to that point. Danny checked the doors and made sure windows were closed. Finishing in the hall he made sure the front door was secure before he went to his sub, unhooked the leash.

"Come on, bed time," he informed Steve.

He allowed him to walk up the stairs but he was back on his knees once they hit the landing. Danny considered where to allow Steve to sleep. He'd yet to perform any tasks or duties to please Danny and hadn't earned the privelege to share the bed with his Master. But he also needing caring for and Danny felt a pang of pity for his sub. Tomorrow he would have to work on earning his place next to his Master for the night, he got a free pass seeing as this weekend hadn't been planned out and it was the first night. But it wouldn't be completely comfortable for him.

Danny undid the leash in the bedroom and leaned down, putting the handle to Steve's lips. "Put this where it belongs and bring me the wrist cuffs."

Steve took the handle into his mouth and crawled to the cupboard where he hung the leash in it's place and took up the cuffs. Once he had them in his mouth he carried them back to Danny. Danny took them and motioned back over to the cupboard.

"Bring me a chain," he ordered as he went to the bed, starting to strip off.

Steve retrieved the chain as asked and came to a halt by Danny. Danny let him wait until he'd stripped down and pulled the covers of the bed down. Taking the chain he wound it around an upper bed post and lay the excess on the bed.

"Hands," Danny ordered and put on the cuffs on Steve.

Leaving him waiting by the bed, Danny went into the bathroom and prepared for bed, taking a piss and brushing his teeth. At the doorway he leaned against the doorway and ordered Steve over before telling him to piss if he needed and do his teeth before coming back to the bed. Yawning Danny waited, sitting on the edge of the bed until Steve crawled back to him.

"Bed pet," Danny said patting the matress with his hand. Steve pulled himself onto the bed and lay down and Danny took his hands and pushed them up so he could attach them to the chain. It allowed Steve some room to move but not overly and he'd have to wake Danny if he needed to be released for any reason. Danny removed the collar, merely as a safety measure for the night but Steve would don it again in the morning. Covering him with the sheet, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips gently before pulling back. "Good night babe."

Danny rolled away to his own side. Steve was allowed to share the bed but that was all and he'd yet to earn the comfort of Danny's arms wrapped around him. It would give him something to think about in how to behave the next day to gain his Masters affections.

~

They both fell into an exhausted sleep and when Steve woke the next day he felt refreshed but his body ached a little from the stresses of the day before. He was also a little stiff from being in the same position most of the night, the chains didn't give much room to manouvere. He remembered Danny's words the evening before, about treating him like this all weekend. They usually discussed such measures before having an intense session but he understood Danny's reasons. He'd flipped and come dangerously close to a line he'd not crossed in a long time. He remembered the anger and hate thrumming through him when he'd took the guy down, once his fist had connected with flesh and he'd saw the pain he'd inflicted, he hadn't been able to stop. The guy had deserved it and worse, yet something inside him told him what had happened was wrong. 

But he'd been unable to stop, not until Danny had pulled him off and still ready to pound the guys face into the ground until Danny halted him with words. He didn't understand the kind of power Danny had over him when he went into his dominant power mode, but Steve was grateful of it. Needed it, like he needed air. He needed Danny to help him get through this, because he couldn't do it on his own. The idea of being like this all weekend was hard to deal with, but he'd promised and trusted Danny. Now all he needed to do was prove it, not an easy task he knew, because Danny was hard to please at times. Steve knew Danny had gone easy on him last night, but the favor wouldn't continue for long.

He shifted and turned awkwardly to look at his lover who was still sleeping, curled up on his side looking eased and refreshed. Steve closed his eyes and tried to dose, unable to go anywhere until Danny woke. But once awake he had never developed the knack for falling back to sleep and began to shift restlessly in the bed, unable to get comfortable, unable to sleep. The movement disturbed Danny's sleep and he frowned as he slowly began to wake.

"Steve?"

Steve paused and glanced over at Danny guiltily. Danny rolled onto his back and stretched out, rubbing a hand over his face and yawning.

"Morning Sir," Steve said regretfully. He hadn't meant to wake Danny up, but he hated being in bed with nothing to do. He'd rather be up making breakfast or taking an early morning run, keeping busy and not wasting the minutes away.

Danny huffed a little disgruntled at the wake up. Like Steve, once awake on a morning he could never fall asleep again, not fitfully and it wasn't like they needed to get anywhere. Danny pushed away the covers and got out of bed.

"Someone's keen to get his day started," he grumbled as he dissappeared into the bathroom.

Steve sighed and waited, giving a small tug on his chains like he could somehow magically loosen them off. Danny returned after a few moments and pulled on some sweat pants before approaching the bed and untying the chains from his cuffs.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" Danny asked him and Steve nodded as he sat up.

"Go, you have two minutes," Danny told him and Steve got out of bed. As he went to walk Danny paused him with a hand on his arm. "Crawl."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir," Steve replied quickly, getting to his knees and crawling as fast as he could to the bathroom knowing Danny had already started to time him. Thankfully he only needed a quick piss and washed off his hands before crawling back to the bedroom.

"Stand up and bend over," Danny ordered. "Grab your ankles."

Steve complied, his aching muscles complaining a little at the stretch. Danny brought his hand down hard on his ass. Steve gasped but didn't complain.

"That's for waking me up," Danny informed him. He brought his hand down again, the sting crawling over Steve's ass. "That is for thinking you have the privelege to walk in my presence."

Bringing his hand down again he rubbed against the pained flesh as Steve braced for another. "You will remember to mind my words and orders Steven." Danny said, bringing his hand down again. "For every infraction over the next two days you'll receive a spanking. You'll receive punishment when I decide you will. The severity will depend on your behaviour so I suggest you begin to remember your place."

Steve didn't reply and Danny brought his hand down again, making him gasp. "Do you hear me pet?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said quickly.

Danny spanked him again, the sting lingering now. "I can't hear you."

"Yes Sir," Steve said louder, hoping to appease his Dom. It was going to be a long two days and he'd already earned himself a sore ass for the next few hours.

"Get my collar," Danny said pulling away.

Steve dropped to all fours and went to Danny's side of the bed, fetching the collar and bringing it back to Danny who fastened it in place. Danny retrieved the leash and attached it again, taking him down stairs where breakfast proceeded in similar fashion to the evening meal the day day before. But once they were done he unhooked Steve's leash from the collar.

"Tidy up," Danny ordered, "You may stand to do so when I leave the room. When you're done come to me in the living room."

Danny left him and Steve set to work cleaning up. He didn't rush but he was aware not to take his time either. When the kitchen was tidy to what he knew would be Danny's expectation he got to his hands and knees and crawled to where Danny was reading through the morning paper in the living area. Danny barely glanced at him and gave a sigh like Steve was testing his patience.

"Leash?" Danny said in a withering tone and Steve realised his error and returned to the kitchen where the leash was dangling on the back of Danny's chair.

Steve brought it back to him and waited by the chair until Danny deigned to notice him again.

"You can wait in the hall or keep me company here pet," Danny told him without looking at him. 

Steve didn't move and Danny closed the paper, giving him a close look before sighing again. 

"Very well, if you want to remain in my presence you can make yourself useful. Move over here," Danny pointed to the floor space in front of his chair and Steve moved around. "Good boy. Stay."

Danny sat back and stretched out his legs, settling them comfortably on Steve's back and returned to reading the paper leisurely. For a time Steve was okay with it, but the longer he had to remain his back began to ache from the position, his knees beginning to stiffen against the hard floor. He had to brace his arms feeling them tingling, like he'd been doing a long stint of push ups. His jaw ached where he still held the leash in his mouth. He knew it was a test, Danny would keep him there for as long as he wished to test his patience, his endurance, his promise to obey his Master.

Finally, when he thought his arms were going to give out Danny shifted, though he didn't remove his feet from his pet footrest. But he folded the paper, dropped it on the side table and rubbed his toes against Steve's shoulder in thought.

"We'll have to go to the store today," he mused to Steve. "Then maybe we'll take a drive? Go for a walk. I think you'd like that pet, hmm?"

Steve didn't reply, mainly because he still had the leash in his mouth but he silently agreed. He'd hoped Danny wasn't going to keep him cooped up in the house for two days.

"Let's get dressed," Danny said standing, taking the leash and attaching it once again.

~

Danny showered while Steve waited, in the position of presenting his ass so Danny had an enjoyable view to look at as he dressed. As he buttoned up his shirt he turned to Steve.

"Go shower," Danny ordered. "And shave. You've got seven minutes."

Steve crawled off quickly, knowing Danny would keep a close eye on the clock. It wasn't much time but thankfully Danny had done a thorough job of cleaning him the evening before. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he quickly lathered up and performed a wet shave. Trying to keep a mental note on his timing, he quickly dried off as he heard Danny clearing his throat boredly and crawled back to his Master's feet.

"You're still damp," Danny said unimpressed looking him over. "Look at me."

Steve lifted his face, stomach dipping when he saw the expression of Danny's eyes, though he seemed happy enough with his shave.

"Did you clean your ass? Do your teeth?" Danny asked him, giving a small wave of his hand. 

Steve dropped his eyes instantly and shook his head. "No Sir."

"What were my instructions yesterday?" Danny demanded.

"That your pet present himself perfectly clean to his Master," Steve replied meekly.

"Did I not clean every inch of you yesterday? Didn't I pay attention to every detail? Did I leave you wet and unfinished when I was done?" Danny asked sternly.

"No Sir," Steve shook his head, ashamed of his error and hearing Danny's disappointment in him.

"Why the rush?" Danny said walking away from him to the bathroom.

"I didn't want to keep my Master waiting, Sir," Steve replied.

"Don't lie to me pet," Danny replied. "Why did you rush?"

Steve felt his stomach dip and he swallowed down, he knew the reason and he'd only made things worse for himself because he'd lied. "Because I didn't want to receive punishment from you Master."

"What did I tell you about punishment?" Danny snapped out at him.

"That you control your pets punishments Sir," Steve said regretfully.

"In here. Now." Danny demanded as he stepped into the bathroom.

Steve crawled in after him, paused at his feet. 

"Look at the mess in here," Danny said dissatisfied. "Do I need to start ordering you to tidy up after yourself as well pet? Are you incapable of doing any simple tasks to please me without prior instruction?"

"No Master," Steve said, regretting all his errors but knowing he couldn't do anything to change them.

He knew his one great error of the entire situation was he wasn't thinking about Danny. He'd focused merely on himself, wanting to prevent receiving punishment, a selfish reason. If his focus was his Dom he'd impress him with his willingness to submit, to give the best of himself. If that meant it had taken minutes more to prepare himself to his Masters standard then so be it. Danny was a stickler for time keeping, but he would have also appreciated his efforts to be the best he could be. He may have received a few swats for being late, but he would have pleased Danny also.

"Get in the shower and bend over," Danny directed with a wave of his hand. He grabbed the shower head, turned on the water and grabbed the soap. "I'd allow you to finish yourself off but it seems your incapable of doing so."

He soaped up Steve's ass and rubbed his fingers probing against his hole. Washing away the soap Danny turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, starting to dry his ass down and his legs before ordering him out of the shower. He proceeded to dry the rest of him properly before motioning to the sink.

"Do your teeth and clean this place up," Danny ordered. "When you think it's up to my standard you may come out to me. I suggest you take your time."

Danny went into the bedroom and considered his next move. He knew he was being nit picky but Steve responded well to the strict pressure he could sometimes impose. It would force his sub into focusing on pleasing his Dom no matter the consequences. Danny needed Steve out of his head and to do that he needed something to focus on. For the weekend that would be Danny.

He pulled the desk chair of the bedroom into the middle of the room and sat down facing the bathroom, waiting. Every now and then Steve moved accross the doorway as he tidied the room and Danny could read the expression in his face easily enough. A dissapointment in himself for failing to impress his Dom. Danny smiled to himself, feeling a small thrum of pity for his sub but not showing it. Taking pity on his lover wasn't going to help him get release from whatever had snapped inside him in the last few weeks. Danny knew taking him down deep, tapping into that submissive state would relieve it, enough to let Steve come back stronger to deal with whatever was going on in that head of his.

Finally Steve got to his knees and crawled to him, pausing at the chair before him.

"Go get the wooden paddle," Danny informed him before standing to go see the results of his subs labor in the bathroom.

Danny was at least satisfied with the cleanliness and tidiness of the room and went back to the chair as Steve crawled from the cupboard with the wooden paddle in his mouth.

"Bring me your wrist cuffs," Danny ordered as he took the paddle, rubbed the flat, smooth surface against his palm.

Steve fetched the cuffs to him and held out his hands when instructed for Danny to put them on him.

"Hands behind your head," Danny told him. He clipped the cuffs to the back of Steve's collar where his leash would usually attach. "Up, over my knee pet."

Danny helped guide him as Steve balanced to move without the use of his arms. He lay over Danny's knee and had to rely on Danny to keep him steady. Danny rubbed the surface of the paddle against his ass slowly.

"You, boy, need to remember your place," Danny told him firmly. "I am trying to help you but you seem unwilling to accept my kindness in doing that. Don't you wish to please me Steven?"

"Yes Master, I do wish to please you," Steve replied sadly.

"You've a strange way of proving it," Danny admonished.

"I'm sorry Sir," Steve said after a moment.

"I'm not sot sure you are," Danny thought aloud. "But you will be when I'm finished here."

He didn't give any warning but raised his arm and brought the paddle down hard on Steve's ass. Usually he'd have warmed him up first with a sound hand spanking but this was an intense weekend and the punishments wouldn't all be easy. He also wanted to reaffirm in Steve's mind the need to focus soley on his Dom or face the painful consequences. Steve had to stretch and widen his legs to brace himself, Danny's arm was snaked about his waist to help him keep steady.

He hated the wooden paddle, it was a painful instrument, especially with Danny's expertise of it. Danny wielded it with a uncompromising rhythm despite his squirms. Gasps turned to painful moans and yells as Danny proceeded to bring the paddle down hard, making sure to spread the punishment all over Steve's ass. The pain seemed to shudder through his ass right into the muscle, making sure the ache would last the whole day or longer. Steve didn't think this was the only punishment he'd receive that day, though he'd try to make it the most severe. He needed to try harder to please Danny.

Eventually he was begging for it to end, gasping out 'Please Master''s and 'no more Sir, please no more'. Danny wouldn't relent until he was satisfied with the lesson was learned, silent and resilient until it was over, his arm aching as he dropped the paddle a final time and rubbed the smoothness against Steve's red ass.

Steve was breathing heavy, tired and wrung out from the punishment. Danny stroked his back petting him and helped him move back onto his knees. Hands still behind his head, Steve dropped his eyes not looking at his Dom and suitably humbled by the punishment.

"Thank you Master for punishing your pet," Steve said quietly.

Danny held the paddle to his lips with a smile of satisfaction at his subs behaviour, "What do you do to the instrument which helps put you into your place Steven?"

Steve leaned his face forward a little pressing a kiss to the paddle. Danny turned the handle to him and held it to his lips. "Hold it for me while I decide how to dress you today."

Danny pulled out clothes for him to wear and lay them out neatly on the bed before going to him and untying his hands from behind his head. 

"Put the paddle away," he told him. "You may remove your cuffs and put them away too. Bring me the silver collar."

Steve did so and Danny reached down, removing Steve's black leather collar and replacing it with a thin, silver chain collar which hung loose around Steve's neck. It looked more like a necklace and was discreet for when they were out in public.

"Now, put your collar and leash away also and then get dressed," Danny told him. "Meet me downstairs in the hall. When you're clothed you no longer need to crawl."

He left him and waited downstairs, grabbing the car keys and his wallet. They needed to get out of the house for a few hours, take a break, with restrictions. Steve was still wearing a collar, to understand he was still under submission rules, even if they would be out in public. When he appeared Danny gave him a smile, opening the front door.

"Let's go," he said, letting Steve lock up behind them.

~

As they drove to the store, Danny gave Steve cursory glances, trying to guage his mood. 

"You okay?" Danny asked him carefully.

"Yeah," Steve replied, staring out of his window. 

"Need to talk about anything?" Danny pressed for answers.

"Not yet," Steve told him, turning to face him after a long moment. "Ask me later?"

Danny looked back and smiled softly. "I will. You know you just need to say when you want to talk about it, you don't have to wait for me to ask."

"I know," Steve replied. "I just - not yet Danny. I need this this weekend. I just want to go with it for a while before we get to the talking."

"Okay," Danny said understanding, relieved Steve was getting something out of the intense structured session, more than just a sore ass. Then he frowned and slammed his hand on the wheel. "Shit."

Steve looked at him closely in alarm. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"I didn't put any soothing cream on for you," Danny replied giving a grimace. He may be being a hard task Master this weekend, but if there was one thing he always stood by, it was showing the aftercare. Once a punishment was given it was over, the slate wiped clean. Steve would still suffer a sore ass but the cream or ointment applied gave him slight relief.

Steve stared at him for along moment before he let out a laugh of relief. "I thought it was something serious."

"This is serious Steve," Danny pointed out to him. "I'm sorry. There I am giving you punishment for not being at your best and I fuck up straight after."

"It's okay Danny," Steve assured him. "I can cope with a sore ass, it isn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"I didn't exactly go easy on you though," Danny replied as he pulled into a parking space. "I am sorry babe."

They got out of the car and Steve pushed the cart around as Danny filled it up. He wasn't allowed to make any choices seeing as he was under submission rules, but he noted Danny put a few of his favourite items in the cart. Maybe if he impressed his Dom enough he'd earn himself a treat later. Paid for and packed up they returned to the car.

"We'll drop the stuff back at the house, you can unpack and I'll put some cream on for you, then we can hit a trail and go walkabout for a few hours. Too nice to stay cooped up inside." Danny decided as they dumped the bags in the back of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an enjoyable way to spend a few hours. They didn't over exert themselves, the last case meant they'd spent a lot of energy and they took it easy, Steve directing them along an easy trail up in the high regions with a view of the coastal area. His ass ached from it's treatment though his skin didn't hurt as much after Danny had applied the cream for him. But it was an enjoyable ache and Steve had long grown used to having the kind of feeling on a regular basis. Danny had decided early on in their relationship that regular spankings were a must where Steve was concerned.

They got back to the car as storm clouds were gathering, the weather front quickly beginning to change. Driving back along the coast Danny pulled by a cafe and they had a light lunch as the rain started pounding heavily down, the wind whipping up into a frenzy.

"Looks like we went out at the right time," Danny mused as he watched the water trickling down the windows. "And we get to spend an entire afternoon inside."

He looked at Steve closely and gave a knowing smile while Steve ducked his head away and didn't look as excited at the prospect. 

Danny leaned forward over the table, keeping his voice low, "Tell you what. You behave all afternoon, really show me your willingness and eagerness to please me and I'll let you work on the car for a few hours tonight."

Steve looked over at him, slight surprise in his eyes at the prospect of earning himself the privelege. He managed to curl his mouth into a small smile, though he knew it wasn't going to be made easy for him. "All right. Sir."

~

Back at the house Danny sent him upstairs to strip out of his clothes and bring him the black leather collar and leash. Settling down on the sofa Danny waited until he returned, back to crawling on his hands and knees now he was once again naked. Danny removed the silver chain collar, the collar Steve wore outside of the house when still under submission rules, and replaced it with the black leather collar instead.

"Go over there and present your ass," Danny directed, pointing to the middle of the floor. 

Steve did so, turning his ass to him before he bowed forward, lifting it high. Danny smiled and sat back, turning on the TV. He tuned into reruns of some old cop show which he, as usual, picked to pieces over their lack of actual real policing. But his attention was diverted constantly by the display of Steve's ass. It was a bright pink from it's spanking and Steve barely moved in his position. The longer Danny's eyes kept drifting, the more he felt the stirrings inside, the want to be buried deep in his lover.

But he didn't give in to the feeling straight away. It was no fun if there was a rushed job and Steve wasn't going anywhere. Danny palmed his cock through his pants slowly, ideas running through his mind of how to use his subs ass to the best advantage. Maybe take him as he was there on the floor. Or lay him out on the sofa, bend him over the back of the easy chair. The more Danny thought about fucking him, the harder he was becoming and eventually he had to unzip himself, allow his cock some release to harden and grow in his hand.

"Go fetch me the lube pet," Danny ordered.

He sat stroking himself slow and steady, not racing to bring himself off. He was going to enjoy this, they'd not fucked for a long time, the last week a blur of exhaustion and tiredness as they snatched a few hours here and there to sleep between forming a plan to take down the gang. Steve came back to him, lube in his mouth and Danny took it off him, lay it on the arm of the couch beside him.

"Let me use that mouth," Danny motioned him closer, Steve crawling between his legs and rising up a little to bend his head down to Danny's cock.

Danny put his hand on Steve's head but let him bob up and down at his own accord, Steve was after all trying to impress him enough to be rewarded later. Steve's mouth slicked his cock up nicely with saliva, creating a smooth glide in and out as he moaned his enjoyment round his Master's thick shaft. 

"Give me your hand pet," Danny ordered him as Steve sucked him off. Steve looked up at him as he was given direction, lifting his hand and when he saw Danny reaching for the lube, he presented his fingers to prepare himself. Danny smiled as Steve got the message, pleased with his subs assertion and smeared lube generously on his fingers.

"Good boy," Danny sighed out. "Fuck yourself on your fingers, prepare yourself for me. You want my cock Steven? Want me to fill that slut hole of yours with it?"

Steve groaned positively in response, probing and spearing his fingers inside his own ass and moving his mouth faster up and down Danny's cock. Danny slowed him with his hand, fingers sliding into his hair and getting a tight grip.

"Slow baby, there's no rush," Danny ordered. "Gonna get my cock full and hard to fuck you? That's what you want isn't it boy? Want to be stretched and filled with your Masters cock? Yeah, you do. I can see it in your eyes how much you want it, filthy slut. Want to ride me Steven? Like the little slut boy you are?"

Danny could see the full blown lust and need in Steve's eyes now. He could also see the heavy curtain of submission, it didn't matter what Danny was saying to him. For the moment at least he was deep and desperate and would do anything to please his Master. 

"That ass prepared for it's Masters cock?" Danny asked him in a low, stern tone.

He wrenched Steve's head up off his cock so he could reply. 

"Yes Master," Steve said in a scratchy, wrecked tone. He licked his lips, fingers still probing his ass, pushing in deep and scissoring. Danny hadn't told him to stop yet so he kept fucking himself, his own cock hard and throbbing.

"Yeah you are," Danny agreed. "Remove your fingers boy and climb up here, let me fill that ass with what you really are in need of."

Steve moved quick, settling over Danny's lap, knees either side of his hips, bracing his hands on the back of the couch either side of Danny's head. Danny smoothed lube onto his cock with a few lazy jerks of his hand before he guided his cock to Steve's hole. Steve slowly lowered himself, squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch, taking it slow, enjoying the sensation. Danny let him, looking up at him and watching emotions washing over his brow, mouth twisting at the effort. Danny breathed deep, feeling the tightness of his lover enveloping his cock. 

He ran his hands round Steve's waist, cupped his ass and squeezed, Steve giving a small grimace in response but he didn't pause in his movements. He settled into a rhythm, rising and falling steadily, lowering himself fully every down movement, wanting to feel the stretch and fullness of Danny.

"Fuck you feel good pet," Danny panted out, fingers sliding in the sweaty sheen of Steve's skin. "You love riding my cock don't you?"

Steve was gasping, pulling in heavy breaths and nodded his head jerkily in response. "Fuck yes Sir, yes Sir."

Steve gripped the back of the seat with white knuckles as he fucked himself at the torturously slow pace. Danny stared at him, appreciative of the desperate wanton emotions, the lust emanating from him. Steve liked a dirty fuck, and at times that merely meant Danny getting creative with words and implications.

"Such a slut for it," Danny growled, fingers gripping onto Steve's hips and guiding him down hard every time he pulled up. "Aren't you pet?"

"Yeah, yes Sir," Steve said, barely paying much attention.

"What are you pet?" Danny demanded, starting to rock his hips up against Steve.

"Your cock slut, Master," Steve garbled out, groaning and moaning as Danny picked up the pace.

Danny slapped his ass hard and Steve moved faster in response. "Yeah that's it slut, show me how much you like your Masters cock fucking your ass." Danny told him. "You want me to come slut? Fill you up?"

"Fuck, yes, yes Sir, fuck me, come in me," Steve replied. Danny could hear it in his voice, the distance, like he was there but not there. Completely zoned out on the pleasure as well as being completely owned by his Master.

It helped tip Danny over the edge, the overwhelming power that presented him with. Steve rode him hard and his own responses, hips pistoning back up into his subs waiting hole, pushed him over the edge. With a satisified, stuttering yell Danny felt the pleasure ripple through him. He pulled Steve's hips down, grinding up into that tight warm space as his cock throbbed and spasmed inside his lover. He jerked his hips until he was spent and satisfied as Steve shuddered and paused, hovering half up on his knees, panting hard.

Danny caught his breath, waited for his brain to get into gear and gave Steve a small push. "On the sofa pet, present that ass."

Steve pulled off him, still half zoned out but he managed to comply, getting onto his hands and knees on the sofa, heads bowing down against his hands as he lifted his ass in the air. His cock was hard and leaking but Danny had made no promises to allow him to get off at any time. Danny waited for a time before he stood, tidied himself up. He went to the bedroom and retrieved a butt plug from the cupboard, returning to his pet and lubing the plug up, settling it into Steve's spent hole. Steve whimpered and received a hard slap on the ass for his trouble.

"You'll wear this," Danny informed him. "Keep you ready for when I want to fuck you again. If you're good that is."

Steve was still breathing heavy, sheened in sweat and Danny left him where he was, kicking back on his chair again to doze in the bliss shivering through him. He watched his sub carefully but Steve didn't shift, his breathing had evened back up and now he merely waited for whatever instruction Danny was to give him. RIght where Danny wanted him to be. 

Danny went over to him and connected the leash, giving it a tug to move his sub. Steve moved slowly off the sofa onto the floor, Danny led him into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Sit back pet," he told Steve, who reclined back onto his haunches carefully. 

Unscrewing the cap Danny held the bottle to his lips and let him drink. He knocked down a few mouthfuls himself and sighed, reaching down a hand to brush his fingers along Steve's cheek in a soft caress. Steve stared back at him, waiting, for whatever command came next from his Master.

"Go upstairs and set up the fold out," Danny told him. Steve looked instantly dissapointed but started to turn to crawl away. Danny tugged the leash to halt him and Steve paused, head down, awaiting for further orders. "Put the silver collar away. Bring me back me my book from by the bed. And the cock gag, spreader bar, wrist and ankle cuffs. You can walk to carry them back. You've got ten minutes."

He bent down and put the handle of the leash into Steve's mouth so it didn't trail on the floor. Steve turned and crawled slowly away, Danny getting an enjoyable view of the plug still stuffing his hole. He hadn't decided whether to make Steve sleep on the fold out that night, but it would give him something to think about. If he thought he was going to be denied sleeping by Danny for an evening, it would help keep him in the zone of pleasing his Master any way he could.

Danny checked his watch to time his pet before he went through the the living room as well. Sitting back down his phone started ringing and he hoped it wasn't another case suddenly about to descend on them. He was relieved to see Grace's face flashing up on the screen.

"Hey munchkin," Danny said answering the call with a smile.

"I'm getting a puppy!" Grace replied excitedly and Danny didn't have to see it to know she was hopping from one foot to another as she told him this. He grimaced. She'd been talking about puppies and dogs for the past three or four months and had evidently worn her mothers and Stan's patience on the subject until they relented. 

"A puppy? Wow, that's," Danny started, trying to sound happy. "Amazing Grace."

"Will you come with me to choose one?" Grace said hopefully. "I've been looking on my computer and I can't decide what I want. Mom says it's gotta be a small one, but they're all small when they're puppies so I dunno. Will you come Danno?"

"Sure, of course I will baby," Danny replied with a smile. Any excuse to spend more time with his daughter.

They chatted for a little longer until finally Grace was inspired to call all her friends to inform them of her news. Reluctantly Danny let her go, biting back the urge to draw her into further conversation.

"Ooh, I should tell Steve," Grace said suddenly. "Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

As she asked Danny had turned to see Steve returning, arms laden with items which he set down on the table. 

"Yeah he's here," Danny replied. "I'll put him on."

He held the phone out to Steve who looked momentarily surprised by the gesture. 

"It's Grace," Danny explained. "She has news."

Steve looked aprehensive when he took the phone, getting to his knees as Danny gestured to the floor.

"Hey Gracie," Steve said down the phone.

"Uncle Steve I'm getting a puppy!" Grace relayed the news excitedly.

They had a short conversation on how much fun it was going to be choosing a dog, how of course she'd be welcome to bring it with her when she slept over. Eventually Grace's patience waned as she remembered having to tell her friends her news.

"Bye Gracie," Steve said, handing the phone back to Danny who said his own goodbyes and put the phone back in his pocket.

He checked his watch, noting Steve had taken thirteen minutes to return, without adding on the minutes he'd spoken to Grace.

"Put your ankle cuffs on," Danny told him, picking up the wrist cuffs. Once Steve had placed on his ankle cuffs he held out his arms for the wrist cuffs. "On all fours in front of my chair."

Steve moved into position and Danny placed the spreader between his legs, attached it to the cuffs. Taking up the gag Danny slid it between Steve's lips and fastened it securely. Picking up his book Danny got comfortable, resting his feet on Steve's back. He wanted a break before they did anything further. An hour or so later and some chapters further into the book, the longest time he'd managed to get to read for some days, he placed the book down and sat up, taking his legs off Steve. Leaning forward his fingers drifted to Steve's ass, taking up the end of the probe and twisting it one way, then the other.

Steve tried to remain as still as possible but it wasn't easy, the plug was thick and kept his hole sensitive after the fucking Danny had given him. It created plenty of friction. He moaned as Danny applied pressure to the plug and received a sharp slap on the ass.

"Quiet," Danny told him. "I want to play with you pet."

He ran his free hand over Steve's back, kneading into the muscles of his shoulders, gliding his fingertips back down his spine. All the while he played with the plug, pressed, twisted and teased. Steve did well to stay silent and still, though Danny could sense the tremors, held at bay by tense limbs, Steve's determined concentration. Smiling Danny reached under him, fingers brushing against Steve's cock hanging desperate under him. Hard and sensitive, Steve let out a small whimpering moan, muffled by the gag. Danny slapped his ass again, not letting up on the relentless teasing.

He knew he was pushing Steve, he'd endured a lot the last few hours and the teasing was cruel when he was expected to be still and silent. But Danny liked to test his endurance, that despite what was done to him he at least try to follow his Master's commands. Steve's breathing quickened, became laboured because of the gag, sucking in breaths through his nose. He couldn't help himself or hold back, too much to contend with as Danny continued his teasing. He let out another moan, shook his head as his arms shuddered and his body shivered.

Danny let out a heavy sigh, like he was dissapointed and pulled his hands away.

"You don't want me to play pet," he said, pouting as he sat back.

Steve hung his head, shamed. Danny reached over at unfastened the gag, removed it from his mouth and set it to one side.

"Well, if you won't let me play then I'll keep my hands occupied in other ways," Danny told him standing. "Sit up."

Steve did, with slight difficulty due to the spreader. But he hovered up on his knees as Danny pushed the regular footstool in front of him. 

"Bend over it," He ordered, watching as Steve stretched out over it. "Hands behind your head."

He attached Steve's wrist cuffs to the collar again. Let him lay there bound and waiting for what was to come next. Danny leaned down, carefully removed the plug and stood back, leaving him there as he went upstairs. In the bedroom he glanced at the fold out, pondered on the pro's of making Steve sleep there that night. But it did seem a little mean spirited, considering Steve's co-operation for the most part during the day.

He tossed the plug in the sink for Steve to clean later, washed his hands and went to the cupboard. A spanking was on the cards, but he couldn't decide on the instrument. He'd warm Steve up with his hand first, but he hadn't warranted the wooden paddle again. He lifted out a worn soft leather paddle he'd owned for years. It still packed a sting but wasn't as punishing as the wooden paddle. Armed with this piece he made his way back to his sub. Steve of course hadn't moved, he had little room to manouvere in his position even if he'd wished too.

"You've behaved very well this afternoon pet, though there are a few things we need to put right," Danny told him as he sat down in his chair, Steve lain out in front of him. He rested the paddle on Steve's back to be used later. "But I am pleased with you. You've been a very good boy. So why don't I get that ass warmed up with my hand before you receive your punishment. You like that don't you pet? Your Masters hand warming you up."

Steve wanted to reply that it wasn't particularly one of his favourite excercises to endure from Danny but he swallowed down his sarcasm and humbled himself to his Dom. It was for his own benefit that Danny did this, he always felt better afterwards, even if the endurance part was painful and difficult at times.

"Yes Master, I love your hand warming me up," Steve replied quietly.

Danny ran his hand over the curve of Steve's ass and gave a small squeeze. "Love this ass." He said, lifting his hand and bringing it down sharply onto Steve's skin. "So beautiful pet. Why is it I punish you Steven?"

Danny brought his hand down again, it was a slow rhythm. Each spank rubbed into the skin with his hand before he raised his hand again, like he wanted Steve to remember every one vividly.

"Because your pet needs correcting when he does wrong, Sir," Steve replied, gasping when Danny's hand landed again, causing a sting.

"Why do I discipline you?" Danny continued.

"So that your pet remembers his place and understands who he belongs to, Sir" Steve said with a grimace.

"Yes pet, you belong to me don't you?" Danny asked as he continued bringing his hands down on the perfection he considered to be Steve's ass.

"Yes Master," Steve said humbly in a soft tone, despite the dull pain Danny was causing. "I belong to you."

"You were three minutes over your allotted time Steven when I sent you to make up the fold out," Danny informed him without pausing the warm up. "And considering I had to halt my playing with you, I'd say it's only fair to award you extra swats, don't you think?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said dissapointed at the prospect.

"I've a suggestion for you pet," Danny told him. "You can take the forty split into halves. You receive twenty now and then I allow you to have that free time I mentioned, to work on the car and have a break for two hours. You'll receive the other twenty before you go to bed, but you'll be sleeping on the fold out with chains. Or you take all forty now, you don't get to work on the car tonight and won't get a break. But you can share the bed with me tonight, without chains."

"I'll take the forty Sir," Steve said with barely a pause.

Danny was surprised, things had been pretty intense and he thought Steve would have appreciated the few hours to work on the car and clear his head a little. Think about why they were doing what they were doing. Steve always needed time to think.

"You sure? You understand my terms," Danny asked to make sure, it was rare he made such offers in such circumstances.

"Yes Sir, I understand," Steve replied, letting out a small groan as Danny spanked his ass again. "I'll take the forty now."

"Why?" Danny felt already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

"Because I need to share the bed with you tonight Master," Steve admitted in a soft voice. "Please. I'll take the forty."

Danny didn't miss the words, Steve 'needed' to share the bed with him. Danny had a feeling Steve was drawing closer to that moment where he was ready to talk.

"Okay," Danny accepted. He brought his hand down a few more times, to really prepare Steve's gorgeous ass for it's punishment. "You can keep count."

He picked up the paddle and rubbed it against the redness of Steve's skin before raising his arm and bringing it down hard. It always created a satisfying noise when it connected with skin and Steve let out a drawn breath.

"One. Thank you Master."

Danny brought it down again, giving Steve enough time to count and thank him before he raised it again. Steve's voice grew huskier and quieter as the swats mounted up and reaching twenty Danny paused, laying the paddle on Steve's ass. He ran his fingers over Steve's ass, it was warm and a glowing a healthy red that would only become brighter.

"We'll take a short break," Danny told him.

He left him merely to retrive the cold soothing cream that he'd apply afterwards. Steve deserved some loving attention after his afternoon. Sitting back down Danny took up the paddle again. He didn't want to prolong the punishment too long and started where they'd left off. Steve's body was starting to twitch and squirm now as he received his punishment and Danny knew it was hard on him, having already soundly punished his boys ass that very morning. He didn't admonish his sub for his squirms like he would usually. Steve voice was cracking and growing more desperate with pain as they hit the thirty mark and Danny could hear the tremble in his voice, the sobs just beyond the hint of pride Steve held onto. It was rare Steve cried in any session and it was never because of his punishments or disciplines per say, but an emotional reason brought to the fore because of it.

Danny was careful in how much he sought to get Steve to emotionally outpour whatever was on his mind. He liked leaving Steve that opening to talk to him without being forced into a corner about it. It was important the trust was there for Steve to approach him without strings attached. Still, Danny was strict about discipline and punishment, and not even knowing his sub was at the point of needing a gentle word would end the punishment sooner. It was sloppy work to allow a sub to get into manipulating their Dom through such means.

On the final counts Steve's voice was barely audible but he managed to choke out the words. When Danny unhooked his wrist cuffs from his collar he dropped his arms and sank back a little, holding onto the footrest like it was a life preserver. Exhausted and wrung out, Danny had worn him down good. He removed the spreader bar and ran a hand over Steve's back gently.

"Go lie on the couch Steve," he said in a gentle tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve seemed sapped of strength as he crawled to the sofa, dragged himself up and lay down, pulling a cushion to him and burying his face into it. Danny followed him over, carefully rubbed the cream well into the now bright, deep red of his ass. He was gentle, trying not to drag his fingers too much over the pained flesh. Steve didn't move, arms clinging around the cushion and Danny let him have his moment, be it to dry his tears or compose himself.

Satisfied he'd covered the area well with cream he stood and gave Steve's shoulder a squeeze to get his attention.

"Let me sit down pet," he said softly, waiting for Steve to pull back a little. 

He settled on the sofa, Steve burying his face against his thigh instead, a hand snaked up around his waist. Danny just waited, ran his fingers over Steve's back, up over his shoulders, through his hair.

"You okay?" Danny asked eventually. 

Steve sighed and turned his face a little, shifting to get more comfortable as he lay against his Dom.

"Better than," he replied, sounding tired.

"Good, thats good pet," Danny soothed, still stroking his hair.

"Danny?" Steve asked and Danny gave a small smile. It was Steve's signal to talk. No Master, no sub. Just Steve needing to let something out, big or small, trusting his words would fall on ears willing to listen and understand, no matter what they were.

"Yeah babe?" Danny replied.

"I've not felt like that for a while," Steve admitted. "I mean we've seen shit Danny, we've dealt with some really fucked up things. But this case, I don't know why this case, but it was like something broke in me, opened up the flood gates. I used to feel like that all the time, after most missions I'd been assigned too. Only there was never an out then, not like this. I don't like feeling like that Danny, it scares me, makes me do things I know I shouldn't be doing, like a voice tells me to stop but I just can't. You know, when I was beating on that guy, I would have kept going if you hadn't stopped me. I'd have killed him Danny, just kept beating him until he was dead. Thats fucked up. What kind of person does that? What kind of person does that make me?"

"Don't Steve," Danny stopped him before he could continue. "You are not like them."

"Fuck Danny they'd just beaten and mutilated several people," Steve sighed, voice low and trembling again. "How does that make me different?"

"Because you stopped," Danny told him. "You stopped babe."

"No, you stopped me," Steve retorted. "If you hadn't been there."

"I was," Danny assured him.

"But if you hadn't of been," Steve sighed, turning his face again to press into Danny's thigh. Danny could feel the wet damp of tears filtering through the thin material of his dress pants.

"I was," Danny told him again. "I will always be there. And if I'm not, someone else will be. You aren't alone Steve, ever. You have me, you have the team, you have back up. That gang, those men, they're monsters. They thrive on the thrill of creating chaos and evil and fucking people over. That's not you babe. You got angry, this case, it was fucked up, you snapped. It happens. Gonna be a case where I snap, it could be nothing in particular that makes it happen but it will happen. But I've got you and Chin and Kono watching out for me, so I know, when it happens, you can reign me back in, help me through it. You are not a bad person Steve, if it means me taking control for a while, taking you down deep just to convince you of that, then I'm going to do it."

Steve didn't reply, just lay there resting until his breathing evened out again and he could control his emotions somewhat. Danny rested a hand on his neck, ran his thumb up against his ear lobe waiting.

"Thanks Danny," Steve sighed as he rolled a little onto his side, glancing up at his lover. "For this weekend."

"Not over yet," Danny promised.

"I know," Steve assured him he understood that fact. "But thanks any way. I need it."

"I know you do," Danny replied, fingers brushing over his cheek.

"Can I go to the bathroom Sir?" Steve asked, already slipping back into sub mode. His need to talk had slipped away for now, but Danny knew it was only the start of Steve talking out the situation. At least he knew where Steve's head was at concerning the case.

"Yes," Danny told him. "Take everything back upstairs with you, you can remove your ankle cuffs as well."

Steve got up from the couch and picked up the spreader bar, gag and paddle. Danny held his hand out for it and Steve looked momentarily panicked, like maybe he was in for another spanking. Danny just smiled and motioned him to bend down towards him.

"Show your thanks to the paddle that punishes you so thoroughly pet," Danny told him.

Steve gave a smile of relief and pressed his lips to the paddle, before taking it from him and leaving to put everything away. 

It was getting late and Danny went to prepare supper. Steve returned to him on his hands and knees and got into his down position by the table before he was ordered. Danny turned and looked over at him before focusing back on the food.

"Go lie back down pet," Danny told him. "You've earned yourself a small break."

"Thank you Master," Steve said quietly, crawling off into the living room.

Danny went back to the living room and found Steve on the sofa, hugging a cushion, watching the doorway waiting for him to appear. He sat up as Danny approached with the plates.

"You can kneel by me," Danny allowed. "Here."

He handed Steve his plate as he settled on his knees by the sofa, taking his plate. Danny sat down and turned on the tv and they settled into an easy silence as they ate. Once finished he sent Steve to tidy up the kitchen and when he returned he pulled him beside him on the sofa, let him stretch out to rest his ass and knees. Steve rested his head content on Danny's lap, paying little attention to what was on the tv and more to the way Danny's fingers drifted over his skin, back and forth.

"Do you think he's okay?" Steve asked suddenly.

Danny frowned, wondering what he was talking about as he caught up with the subject.

"I think it looked worse than it was," Danny replied honestly. 

He remembered all the blood pouring from the guys face, mainly from his nose which was most likely broken. Steve's blows had caused it to spatter up over his cheeks, down his mouth, onto his forehead. His lip had been busted and there'd been the gurgle of blood and saliva as the guy breathed heavy and choking. But once the ambulance had arrived and the guys had cleaned him up a little, the guys face was busted up, but nothing he wouldn't survive. It was obvious the idea Steve could have killed him outright was weighing heavy on his mind. Steve had killed plenty of people, and that never rested easy on anyones conscience, bad guy or no, Danny knew. It had happened to him. He still remembered the first perp he'd had to shoot to kill. Remembered perfectly the guys features, what clothes he was wearing, what he looked like lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest, red soaking his light blue shirt.

But Danny was a cop and he'd not had to take down a perp like that often. For Steve it was different and Danny knew his body count was higher. He couldn't imagine he easily forgot faces, in Dannys experience, they were recorded like photgraphs on the mind.

"You've got to let it go Steve," he said when Steve fell silent again. 

"Just, keep thinking about him," Steve sighed heavily.

"Want me to call the hospital? Get the details?" Danny asked him. "May help you put this to rest once and for all."

"Yeah, maybe we could do that," Steve agreed. "Would you?"

Danny had already pulled out his phone, brought up the hospital number. He'd need to call any way after the weekend as they finished wrapping up the case, a few days earlier wouldn't do any harm. Steve seemed to tense up in the waiting and Danny petted him with his hand as he was put through a number of lines to the correct ward. Explaining his connection to the case he was finally given the details and thanked the nurse who politely explained the situation to him. Hanging up he looked at Steve with a smile.

"He's fine babe," Danny assured him. "Broken nose, black eye, lost a tooth but he's going to be fine. Fucker has already tried to attack two of the nurses and HPD have him under guard until he can be transferred to the high security hospital ward at the prison."

Steve sighed in relief, comforted by the news and the tension left his body again.

"Thats good," he replied.

"Yeah it is," Danny agreed. "You going to stop worrying now?"

"Thats only part of it Danny," Steve told him. 

"I know," Danny retorted. "But we're working on the other part aren't we? Weekend isn't over. And if you think today is intense, tomorrow may get even worse for you."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied humbly.

He settled into a comforted silence, cuddling up to his Dom. He tried not to fight it but his eyes started drifting closed as Danny's fingers soothed up and down his neck. Danny gave him a soft shake and he woke with a start.

"Tired pet?" Danny asked him.

"Sorry Sir," Steve said quickly in apology but Danny gentled him with a hand brushing over his cheek.

"You've had a long day," Danny told him. "Get on upstairs, go to the bathroom, do your teeth. Put your wrist and ankle cuffs on and wait for me to come put you to bed."

He let Steve go on ahead of him, waiting a few minutes before he followed him up. Steve was waiting in front of the bed, reposed in his waiting position, a little uncomfortable on his sore ass. Danny smiled as he pulled the covers back on the bed and ordered him up on the bed, on his stomach, arms and legs stretched open.

"I know I said no chains," Danny told him. "But I'm not coming to bed yet, so you'll wear them until then. You comfortable?"

"Yes Sir," Steve said sleepily.

He didn't care what Danny did to him as long as he could sleep in the Master bed and not the fold out. Danny got four lengths of chain from the cupboard and attached them loosely to the four posts of the bed and Steve's cuffs. He removed the collar and put it on his bedside cabinet. Happy his sub wouldn't be going anywhere, he pulled out the soothing cream from his pocket. He rubbed some of it over Steve's ass and Steve almost purred in response at the cool feel against his tender skin.

"Okay pet?" Danny asked him, leaning over and brushing fingers over Steve's brow gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve whispered, eyes already closed.

"You need me just shout, I'll leave the door open and I'm only going to read for a little longer," Danny assured him, pulling the sheet over him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips. "'Night pet."

"G'night Master," Steve replied with a sleep breath.

Danny needed a little longer to wind down. Steve was wrung out by the day, physically, mentally and emotionally. Danny thought on his sub, how the worry of the perp had weighed heavy on his mind. He hoped after this weekend and Steve talking about it had lifted the stress a little for him. Enough to operate like normal once more. They'd not had many intense weekends like this one, nothing ever warranted such extremes and he smiled at the memory of the very first time he'd introduced Steve to such a weekend. It had taken Steve sometime to adjust to the more drastic measures, but ultimately it had been a very freeing, thrilling experience for him.

He read and watched TV for the next few hours. It wasn't late, he'd put Steve to bed early but he'd needed the rest. Eventually Danny checked the house was secure and went upstairs himself, Steve was asleep, a content look on his face. The sight of him lain out awaiting his Masters coming to bed warmed Danny's heart and he quickly went to the bathroom himself, brushed his teeth and went to stand at the doorway of the bathroom, simply staring at his lover in the bed. Even under the thin bed sheet Steve's form was inviting, he watched Steve shift, lifting a little as he turned his head from one side to the other. Danny realised he was awake and felt guilty, obviously his coming to bed had broken his sleep.

"Sir?" Steve said quietly as he looked over at Danny leaning against the doorpost. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm coming pet," Danny replied, walking over to him. He pulled the sheet away carefully, ran a hand down Steve's legs slowly to untie his ankle cuff.

"Master?" Steve said as his fingers fumbled with the clasp. "Maybe you could leave them on for a little longer?"

Danny paused, looked up over the form of his lover. Steve was looking at him from an awkward angle and the expression in his eyes was one of invitation.

"Well I would pet," Danny replied with a small smile. The rest for Steve had evidently revitalised him enough to flirt with his Dom. "But where am I going to sleep if you're taking up all of the bed?"

"Are you really all that tired?" Steve asked, shifting his eyes from Danny. "Sir."

"Keeping you in line all day pet tends to tire out a Dom," Danny replied, but he pulled his hands away from Steve ankle.

"I'm sure you'll think of something for your pet to make it up to his Master," Steve said, giving a small shake of his ass.

Danny chuckled at his pets flirtatious nature but crawled up onto the bed, leaned right over his lover as he planted his hands either side of Steve's head.

"I think you've already thought up something," Danny said knowingly. "You really are a cock slut aren't you Steven?"

"Just for yours Sir," Steve replied with a smile, lifting his ass a little in response.

"Maybe I should warm that ass up with my hand again, teach you not to be so obvious," Danny said as he lowered down a little, his hardening cock brushing up against Steve's ass.

Steve considered the warning carefully and was good enough to look chastened, biting down on any smart reply he wished to make. He didn't want Danny to go down that route, his ass couldn't take any more today. Danny chuckled and lowered down to lick his sub's neck.

"Don't worry pet," Danny assured him, mouth resting at Steve's ear as he rocked his hips back and forth just a little, cock growing harder. "Only punishment you'll be getting is my cock grinding onto your prostate. You like that pet don't you? When I slide deep, scratch that itch."

Steve groaned happily in reponse and buried his face down into the pillow. Danny chuckled and pulled back, grabbed the lube from the side cabinet and smeared some onto his hands and into the cleft of Steve's ass. Dipping fingers down he rubbed against Steve's hole before pressing inside, spearing and preparing him quickly. Palming his cock he lubed up in readiness to enter his lover again. Steve writhed and moaned, chains clinking gently from the movement.

Danny lined up and started pressing forward, Steve was prepped well enough already and sighed happily as Danny stretched his hole and settled inside. He shifted his head again, laying his head to one side and relaxing under his Master's ministrations.

"Yeah that what you need pet?" Danny asked, hands running up his back gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve breathed out heavily.

Danny leaned his weight forward, using Steve's shoulders to prop himself up as he started pistoning his hips back and forth. Steve groaned under the weight and feel of cock sliding in and out of his hole easily. Danny set up a steady rhythm, not chasing anything just yet, just enjoying the feel of fucking his lover. Every now and then Steve's arms would pull at their chains, his body would tense and shiver relaxed and Danny thrusted a little more firmly.

Steve jerked and buried his face down into the pillow with an 'oh fuck'. Grinning Danny thrusted at the same angle, receiving a similar response from Steve. Now every time Steve's limbs jumped in their chains, his entire body tensed in reaction, relaxed as Danny pulled out, shuddered when he slid in.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Master," Steve moaned out catching his breath.

"That what you need slut?" Danny said with a smile, loving how Steve's ass contracted around him, making it feel tighter a space to fuck into. Steve always felt incredible to make love to, his body entirely responsive to every move Danny made.

"Yeah, yes Sir, fuck, feels good," Steve gasped out. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck me Sir. Please, please, fuck."

"Please what Steven?" Danny pushed, knowing Steve was close. Ass being fucked thoroughly by his Master, cock caught between his body and the mattress. He's already suffered once without being allowed to come.

Steve whimpered, some low growling hum deep in his throat, desperate and needing but fearing Danny's teasing response. Danny didn't let up on his rhythm and let his sub suffer, not giving him the easy way out. Danny was close himself but if Steve wanted to come, he could ask like a good boy.

"May I come Master?" Steve gasped out desperately. Danny was really driving him crazy with need.

"Ask nicely Steven," Danny said through gritted teeth, his own self discipline was only going to last so much longer.

"Please, fuck, please Master, allow your cock slut to come for you," Steven managed to grit out pleadingly. "Please. Please."

Danny knew he had the power to be really cruel and withold the permission. And Steve would follow orders, despite the desperate need and assault of Danny's cock. That was the kind of power Danny had over his sub, especially when he was deep like today. The rush of power that channelled through him made him dizzy as he slid in and out of the warm embrace Steve provided him. But Danny wasn't a cruel Master, his demands could be tough, his expectations always held at a high level. But he believed in reward as well as a firm hand and Steve had responded well to his treatment so far.

Danny settled low, tongue licking at Steve's neck again before he whispered in a dark humming tone against his pets skin.

"Come for me baby, want to feel you," Danny allowed.

Whether it was the words or his constant movement, hips pistoning in and out as he chased his own edge, Steve groaned and shuddered under him. Danny let out a gasping 'oh fuck' as he felt Steve's ass contract and grip around him, feeling the body under him squirm and writhe in orgasm. Danny followed his lover into the realms of bliss, his hips stuttering forward as he buried deep into the warmth, emptying himself into his subs willing body, grinding his hips like he could somehow climb into the skin of his pet.

He collapsed down and lay heavily against Steve as they both breathed deep. He knew it wouldn't be comfortable but for the now, Danny was happy to lay where he was, his partner secured safely under him where he belonged. Steve's breath evened out and Danny eventually shifted, limbs heavy with tiredness. He climbed off the bed and glanced at the fold out. He could quite easily collapse onto the thing and sleep, but that wasn't fair on Steve. He quickly removed the cuffs on his ankles and left the chains to dangle from the posts. He did the same with the wrist cuffs and Steve rolled away to make room.

There was a definite wet, sticky patch in the middle of the bed pressing into his thigh and Danny grimaced, but he was too tired to change the sheets. Steve rolled into his arms, plastering himself to him and despite the warm night, Danny wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Tomorrow, if you wake up before me you have permission to get out of bed," Danny yawned sleepily. "Try not to wake me, because if you do, first thing you get will be a tanning. You can wait for me by the bed in your down position."

"Yes Sir," Steve slurred sleepily, barely registering Danny's words.

"Night pet," Danny said with a soft squeeze. 

Steve was already sleeping.

~


	4. Chapter 4

The Weekend - Part Four 

Steve did wake first and when Danny woke it was to find his sub by his side of the bed in his down position as ordered waiting for him to wake. He gave a yawn, stretched and smiled to himself after the much better wake up reception than the previous day.

"Morning pet," he sighed as he got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"Morning Master," Steve replied, voice muffled by his position.

Danny went to the toilet and took a shower before going back to the bedroom.

"You can use the bathroom now pet," Danny allowed. "Take a shower as well. Then come find me downstairs. Bring the collar with you. You've got six minutes."

He pulled on his slacks and a worn faded t-shirt before going downstairs and making himself a bowl of cereal. He picked up an old sports magazine and flicked through the articles, trying to decide what they would do that day. There were some odd things to be done around the house they could get busy with. And it looked like another lovely day, perhaps they'd take another light hike to break the day up.

Steve crawled in to him, collar in his mouth, pausing by his chair. Danny checked the time and put the collar on his pet. 

"Down," he ordered, finishing his breakfast before standing and making up a bowl for his sub.

He settled back down on his chair and looked down at Steve. 

"Sit up pet, time for breakfast."

Steve sat up and went to take the bowl but Danny withdrew it from his grasp with a shake of his head. "Hands behind your back."

He took up a small spoonful and held it to Steve's lips. Steve paused for a moment before he opened his mouth and took in the food Danny fed him. Danny didn't miss the small grimace in Steve's face, not at the food, but the fact Danny was feeding him as he was. It was strange the kind of things Steve balked at and struggled to accept as part of his submission to Danny. He happily lowered himself into subservient positions for his Dom, didn't huff or become ansty when Danny used him as a personal footstool. But being fed his food was something Steve had always hated and it was a testament in itself of his submission to Danny that he didn't complain. Save for the look in his eyes and tension in his jaw as he chewed.

Danny didn't let up or take pity on him and continued to feed him until the bowl was empty. Handing Steve the bowl he stood with a smile and left him with a small laugh.

"Clean up," he ordered. "Then come find me."

He sat on his chair, idly flicking through the magazine again waiting until Steve appeared. 

"Okay pet," Danny said, setting the magazine aside. "We had a bit of a lazy day yesterday but there are things to do in the house. I'm going to get downstairs cleaned up, you can do up top. No need to do our bathroom again, but you can do the guest room and bathroom, tidy our room and the landing and stairs. When you're done come and tell me."

Danny got to work on the downstairs properly while Steve went upstairs and between them that got the house tidied and presentable. What with a busy few weeks at work and exhausted nights sleep, the place had barely been touched and needed a decent clean through. Danny finished cleaning the kitchen floor and went back to the hall to find Steve coming down the stairs.

"Done?" Danny asked him as Steve went to get on his knees.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied.

"Good, back upstairs," Danny ordered. "You've got more to do."

Steve turned and went back up the stairs, Danny slapping him playfully on the ass as he went. Steve waited and crawled after him as they went into the bedroom, everything straight and tidy, even the fold out seemed to have been remade, still standing out at the foot of the bed.

"You can clean out my cupboard pet," Danny told him. "I want everything done, you can use the desk as your work top so nothing is put on the floor. Take your time, I want it done correctly. I'll be back to inspect your work so don't put anything back until then."

Danny left him to it, Steve knew how to care for the various items and instruments of the cupboard and usually they were cleaned before they were placed back in the cupboard. Danny returned to see him after an hour, finding Steve rubbing the wooden paddle gently with a worn cloth. They had special cleaning products for certain of the items, for metal, for leather and for wood. The vast array of items from the cupboard were lain in orderly fashion on the desk, carefully cleaned and lain down by Steve. The wooden paddle was the last to be cleaned as usual and he didn't let up on the rubbing as Danny inspected his work.

Everything metal gleamed and shone, the scent of leather perfumed the air from their rubbings. Danny picked up one or two of the items, inspected them more closely.

"Good job pet," he praised his sub. "You finished there?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied as he placed the cloth down and then the paddle. 

Danny picked it up, ran it over his palm and lifted it to his nose to drink in the heavy scent of the wood oil that had been rubbed in until it sank into the grain.

"Good boy, you can start putting things away," Danny allowed, taking the seat where Steve had been as Steve moved things back into their rightful place in the cupboard. Toys, nipple clamps, restraints, all had their place and it was regularly inspected to ensure Steve kept it in check. As Steve went to pick up the old leather paddle Danny stopped him. "Leave that."

Steve's eyes drifted over the paddle and he gulped down, moving onto the next item. Danny placed the wooden paddle down and picked up the leather one. As Steve put away the items Danny checked out his ass. Could it really take another tanning so soon? Steve had been late in showering by two minutes, though he'd at least taken the time to please Danny that morning. But he would still take twenty swats as punishment. His ass would be aching for days already without having added to his punishments. Danny put down the leather paddle and sighed.

"Actually you can put that away," he ordered. Steve picked it up and Danny noted relief in his face. His lips curled into a smile as his sub turned away. Did Steve really think he was being spared a spanking? Perhaps it was more to do with the fact it wasn't going to be the paddle. Steve crawled back to him and halted.

"I'm done Master," Steve informed him.

Danny stood up and inspected the cupboard, happy with the result. Closing it up he returned to the chair.

"Very good pet," he replied. "Now, up over my knee."

Steve raised up, slight confusion on his face but he settled himself on Danny's lap.

"You were two minutes over your time this morning Steven," Danny informed him. "But considering the harsh punishment you endured yesterday from both paddles, be happy you have a caring Dom. All you'll have to endure for your punishment is my hand. Two minutes is twenty swats. Count them out."

He didn't hold back in giving them hard and Steve stilll squirmed from the new pain that was being added to the dull ache of the old. He shifted and grunted and his counting became laboured as it continued but eventually it was over, ass a nice warm red as Danny helped him back onto his knees.

"Thank you Master," Steve said humbly.

"Go get the cream while I get your clothes out pet," Danny told him.

Steve did so, moving slow and Danny knew, whatever hike they went on today, it would have to be gentle. He lay out clothes for Steve wear as Steve came back to him with the cream. Danny took it and rubbed it into his skin before removing the black collar from his neck. Ordering his sub to dress, Danny put the leather collar away and lifted out the silver chain, gleaming a little brighter after it's clean. Steve ducked his head as Danny fasted it on before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Why don't we grab some picnic stuff from the store, go for a little walk somewhere and spend a few hours chilling?" Danny said as he pulled away.

Steve agreed with a smile.

~

They'd gotten food from the store and headed for the hills, Steve directing the way up a road trail to a small clearing where they could leave the car. 

"I know a nice secluded place Danny," he'd explained. "A few easy walking trails through the forest and it comes out in a clearing overlook the ocean. Beautiful spot, you'll love it."

Danny had found that he was falling slowly in love bit by bit with all of the island, particularly Steve's favourite spots. And Steve was right, the view was breathtaking. Lush green rolled away from them on one side, climbing up into mountains. In front the contrast of blue that stretched into forever. And if you squinted, you could make out the city, miles away, looking peaceful and serene and a world away from the kind of situations their work exposed them to. They lay down a blanket and rested, Steve lying on his back, fingers fiddling with the silver chain around his neck.

"I feel good today," he declared into the easy silence as Danny sat musing, looking into the distance of the horizon.

"Yeah?" Danny replied, waiting for more.

"After yesterday I mean," Steve explained. He looked up at Danny, expression serious. "This one really hit me hard Danny."

"I know babe," Danny assured him. "Noticed days ago but I wasn't sure what you needed. Knew I couldn't really help you until the case was over. Nothing was going to break through until then. It's not that I didn't want to help you."

"I know," Steve nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry I put you through, you know, all the worry. It's like I see what I'm doing to people but I can't stop myself. Then I just start feeling guilty for making you all suffer because I'm acting dangerous which just makes me spiral out more."

"Hey, we all get it," Danny shrugged. "None of us were operating at normal levels this case. Kono was a wreck, Chin was barely holding it together himself, worried for her, for us. What do you want to bet Kono has spent the weekend taking out her frustrations on every wave she can challenge. And Chin, Chin I bet hit the firing range to vent as much anger as he could at some unsuspecting paper target and then got shit faced in some local bar."

"What about you Danno? You don't get to vent because you're too busy trying to fix me," Steve said, sitting up, looking suddenly morbid.

"Hey," Danny said, getting his attention with the firm tone of his voice. "Don't do that Steve. This weekend is for the both of us. This partnership, this relationship, it's about two people. Not just you, not just me. Us. You needed taking down deep and I channel any residual anger, frustrations I have from this case in doing that. I just got to make sure I don't take out my anger and frustrations on you. And I care too much about you to let you suffer alone. Kono and Chin have each other to take care of their problems and we have each other. I love them both but you're my first priority. I need this as much as you babe. Didn't you just say you felt good? I'd like to think I had a part in making that happen."

"You did Danny," Steve admitted, a smile on his face once more. "I'm sorry. This case really fucked my head over you know. I can't help thinking why this case? Why now?"

Danny shrugged in response, he didn't have all the answers. "Because we deal, we deal with every case that comes along or we think we do. Only something always remains, everything builds up and then you get the case, that one case that just proves too much. This isn't the first time you'll feel like this and it won't be the last. But you've got to let it go Steve."

"I am," Steve nodded looking over at him. "The phone call helped, finding out he's okay. I dunno, I thought maybe I'd-."

"He's okay, bought himself a one way ticket to a very small cell and a room mate who will want to call him 'Sally'," Danny said before Steve could finish his sentence. "Don't dwell on it."

"Yeah, okay," Steve said admitting it was time to let go now he knew the guy had survived his beating. Steve looked down at his hand and ran his fingers over his bruised knuckles gently. He glanced up to find Danny watching him carefully and he smiled over at his Dom. "Can we eat now?"

Danny grinned and nodded his head. "Sure."

They got the snacks out of the rucksack they'd packed them into and piled up their plates. But Danny stopped Steve before he got a chance to start digging into his portion. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes as Danny took the plate off him.

"Danny," he whined, which drew him a warning look from his Dom.

"Seriously?" Danny retorted, eyebrows raised. "After the spankings you've had this weekend I'd think you'd be trying your level best to avoid getting any more."

Steve didn't reply, pursing his lips and looking away with a grimace.

"Get used to it," Danny told him firmly. "Because for the rest of the day this is happening."

He watched Steve's jaw lock into a gritted teeth sullen frown and felt a glimmer of impatience at his sub. His stubborness in this situation caused Danny all the more to determined he was going to submit to being fed as easily as he did other orders he was expected to follow out.

"All right," Danny said as Steve's sour mood settled into his eyes, shoulders tense and unhappy with what was going on. "Down position, now. You can stay like that until your sulk is over and you're ready to eat."

Steve's eyes snapped over to him, dismayed and he opened his mouth to protest but Danny just stared at him hard. Steve looked around and Danny knew what he was thinking, they were outside, what if someone came along? Danny had a fair view of the forest where the trails led out of and they were secluded enough that even if someone did find them, he'd hear them before they were seen.

"Steven, if I have to ask again don't think I won't drag you over my lap right now and spank you for it," Danny told him quickly. "Down. Now."

Steve rolled over onto his knees, put his hands behind his back and bent low before Danny had a chance to repeat the order or carry out the threat.

Danny ate his lunch, keeping an eye out for hikers and enjoying the peace and tranquility of the area. Steve was at first tense and evidently unhappy with how things were developing but the longer he was in his position, the more relaxed he became. Danny enjoyed pushing him, and if it meant giving him time outs like this to get himself into the submissive head space enough to comply with his Dom's demands, then so be it. The silver chain lay exposed on Steve's neck as he bowed down and Danny smiled, remembering when he'd given it to Steve as a gift. If he had his way Steve would wear it always and if they weren't in the profession they were, Steve most likely happily would without hesitation.

Setting his empty plate aside, Danny reached out and brushed his fingers against the chain. He'd considered buying a new one, gold this time for special occasions but there was something about the delicacy of the silver and it had taken on special meaning as it had been an anniversary gift. The chain hung more like a necklace, discreet for wearing in public, but it's meaning was clear to the both of them.

"Do you want to eat now pet?" Danny asked him gently. He'd prefer not to have the entire afternoon wasted.

"Yes please Sir," Steve replied quietly.

Danny allowed him out of his position and Steve stretched back out as he had been, propping himself up with a hand as he looked to Danny and waited. Danny smiled, happy with his adjusted behaviour and piled up a fork full of food, holding it out to his sub. A look in Steve's eyes still belied the fact he didn't enjoy the situation but he made no more protests and showed he was making the effort to comply, which was all Danny needed to see.

After lunch they lay out relaxing on the blanket, Danny used the rucksack as a pillow and Steve practically clamoured on top of him, stretching out his long frame against Danny and propping his chin up on his forearm crossed over Danny's chest.

"Danny?" Steve asked as Danny closed his eyes and dozed contentedly.

"Hmm?" Danny mumbled in reply.

"Can I cook tonight?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Danny replied. "We got what you need in or do we need to go by the store again?"

"No, we've got the stuff in," Steve told him.

Danny felt him shift until his head was lying on his chest and they both dozed for a good twenty minutes.

The afternoon ticked slowly by. After lunch and the rest to let the food settle they took to another trail to stretch their legs and returned back to the clearing again and hour or so later. Danny lay out on the blanket again, quite happy to enjoy the leisure time they were fortunate to be having. Steve stood overlooking the view for a long time, face a multitude of emotions as always when it was just the two of them and he didn't feel the need to hide. Danny wished they could escape like this more often, a few snatched hours on a free weekend never seemed enough.

They returned home late afternoon, Danny not wanting the few precious hours of the weekend to be wasted, no matter how enjoyable it was to be outside. But at home he had more flexibility to keep Steve in his submission which was what the weekend was about.

"How long do you think you'll need to make supper tonight?" Danny asked him as he unlocked the front door.

"An hour or so," Steve replied.

Danny gave a quick nod and checked the time, they had a few hours before Steve needed to start.

"Okay, go change out of your clothes and wait for me to come up. I want you presenting your ass by the time I get up there."

As Steve changed, Danny got rid of the rubbish from the picnic and headed up the stairs himself. Steve was waiting when he arrived as ordered and Danny smiled in satisfaction. They had some time to play before supper. He went to the cupboard and opened it up, perusing the contents.

"Come here babe," Danny ordered, picking out the leather collar. "Sit up."

Steve sat up and waited as his collars were swapped over. Danny leaned down, framing his face with his hands and kissing him softly before drawing back with a smile.

"Here, put these on," He said, getting out the ankle cuffs and handing them to Steve. 

Taking out some lengths of chain Danny went to the bed, pushing the fold out out of the way. He attached the chains to the hooks high up on the posts at the end of the four poster bed. Going back to the cupboard he took out the wrist cuffs and attached them to Steve as he held out his hands.

"Over by the bed pet," Danny told him, "Stand up, face me, spread your legs."

Danny picked out the spreader bar and followed him over to the bed. Steve stood waiting and Danny took a wrist, lifted it to attach to the chain, making sure it was taught before doing the same with the other. Steve could still squirm but he wasn't going anywhere. Danny knelt down and attached the spreader between his ankles. Standing he smiled, reaching out to tweak Steve's nipples gently.

"Ready to play pet?" Danny asked with a teasing tone. "How long is it since you last had an edging session?"

"A while Sir," Steve replied, not wholly looking forward to the prospect. Especially knowing Danny may or may not allow him any relief after he'd 'played'.

"Too long then hmm," Danny thought out loud, turning to fetch more toys to play with.

He retrieved the nipple clamps and vibrator as well as a bottle of lube. He paused before returning to Steve, glancing in the cupboard again and taking out the blindfold also. Going back to his sub he dumped the items on the bed just behind him. He took his time first before he jumped right into it, Steve deserved some loving attention before Danny got to work really getting him turned on. Danny pressed up close to him, pulling his head down for a kiss and feeling Steve's body instinctively moving closer, despite it's restraints. He ran his fingers along the strong lines of his lover, over the taught curve of his ass giving a squeeze.

Steve moaned gently into his mouth as Danny curled his fingers round his cock and slowly stroked him. Danny knew the exact pressure to start him going and the fingers restlessly drifted up and down the shaft with a gentle ease. Pulling his mouth away from his lovers, Danny traced a trail over his jaw, down his neck and Steve put his head back exposing more skin for him to suck and nip at with his teeth.

Wrapping his arms around him, Danny pulled Steve's body close as his lips drifted further down over the muscled chest and latched onto a nipple. He toyed with first one, then the other, with his mouth, licking, nipping. Steve happily arched his back and tried to move closer. But Danny pulled away, eager to continue with his mission. Reaching round his sub he picked up the blindold and with a final wink at his lover, covered his eyes with it, making sure it was in place.

"Let's get started shall we pet," Danny mused, twisting a nipple in his fingers just to see the reaction of his pet.

Steve groaned softly and arched his back as Danny kept twisting and teasing his nipple. Eventually Danny relented and let go, only to pick up the clamps next. He'd went for simple ones rather than twisters, he wanted Steve sensitive but not overly, not this session. Clipping them on Steve let out a small growl at the quick pain they caused, easing into it. Danny flicked one with his thumb and received a sudden jerk of his subs body in reply. He gave a small laugh and stood back, looking down Steve's body.

His cock was half hard, bobbing between his legs and Danny considered putting a cock ring on him. But he decided to make Steve's work this session, as he had the entire weekend.

"So pet," Danny said, running a hand down Steve's torso to his cock. "I think we've let some things slide haven't we? If you don't practice to control yourself how do you expect to follow out your Master's demands?"

"I can't Sir," Steve admitted.

"And if you can't you dissappoint me don't you? You don't like doing that do you?" Danny asked, starting to jerk Steve's cock a little harder now.

"No Master," Steve said, pulling on his chains. "I want to please you Sir."

"Let's put you to the test pet," Danny pointed out the game plan. "I'm going to play for a while and you're going to be a good boy aren't you?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, starting to pant a little as Danny's fingers got to work.

"And how does a good boy behave when his Master wants to play?" Danny asked him.

"He obeys his Master's orders," Steve gasped as Danny's thumb started rubbing over his cock head. "He doesn't resist his Masters lessons."

"And?" Danny said, watching Steve try to control himself somewhat as Danny played with his cock.

"He doesn't come unless given permission," Steve said, voice starting to sound strained.

"And what if I tell you no Steven?" Danny said, moving closer to flick his tongue over one of the nipple rings, the small bud pinched between the metal teeth. "Would you be upset with me?"

"No Sir," Steve replied, giving a flex of his arms as he fought to bring himself under some self control despite Danny's teasing.

"You wouldn't pet?" Danny said in a disbelieving tone.

"No Master," Steve shook his head. "You know what is best for your pet."

"Yes, I do," Danny agreed.

He stepped back a little to fully appreciate the view as he worked his pets cock efficently, feeling it grow harder under his manipulations. Steve couldn't stay quiet for long and started moaning quietly as Danny's pulled and stroked teasingly, thumb swiping over the head every few strokes. Danny got his free hand involved, reaching down to tug and pull at Steve's balls, rolling them in his palm and watching his sub suck in deep breaths.

"That's it pet, just concentrate on me," Danny told him softly.

He let go of Steve's balls and tweaked his nipples, wanting him sensitive. Steve gave a small gasp at the pain and his body jerked away, not far enough to escape Danny's fingers. Danny loved having his sub like this, bound and his to tease with pleasure. He was giving serious consideriation to investing in suspension equipment, the idea of his sub just hanging there unable to escape was a definite turn on in his mind. Being able to drive Steve wild on such a level was too enticing to ignore.

He continued working Steve's cock, reading the signs of his lover. Steve was squirming now and his breathing was becoming laboured, cock hard and starting to drip slowly.

"You're nearly there hmm pet?" Danny asked knowingly. 

Steve nodded his head with a gasp. "Yes Sir."

Danny stroked his hard shaft a few more times before removing his hand. Steve concentrated on pulling himself together a little. The session was far from over. Danny flicked his nipples slowly waiting, Steve's breath hitching at the touch but starting to even out. Danny waited a minute or so before he took his pet in hand again, feeling Steve tense at the grip. Danny worked him some more, bringing him back to the edge before letting go again. Again he waited until Steve's breathing evened out and asserted some self control under his Dom's orders. He worked him like this for a long time, pausing, beginning again, pausing, Steve's groans becoming louder, body tensing and shuddering under the constant teasing.

Danny removed his hand again, Steve's skin glistened with a sheen of sweat now, breathing hard from his concentration and the constant teasing Danny was torturing him with. Steve's body gave small shudders as he fought to overcome his natural feelings and urges brought on by Danny's touch. Drawing closer, Danny brushed his fingers gently over his torso, feeling the tension there as Streve breathed in an out. He pulled him in for a swift kiss in reward for his efforts so far and caressed his face.

"You're doing very well," Danny assured him.

He left him and went to the cupboard to fetch a new toy, deciding his sub deserved a treat. Returning to him he leaned behind him on the bed, picking up the lube and pouring some onto the plug before pressing it to Steve's hole. Steve gave a small moan, relaxing as Danny pushed it inside and once it was settled Danny patted his ass.

"There," Danny said to him, "A treat for you while we take a break."

A small wire extended from the plug and Danny flicked a switch on the control box at the other end, setting the vibrations going. Steve gave a groan and shook a little, not that it did any good. Danny set it onto random settings, enough to keep Steve occupied while he left him for a short time.

"Need to help keep you on edge pet," Danny assured him as he left the control box lying on the bed and stood. "When I return I want to see you've remained hard for me. What do you say to your Master?"

"Thank you Sir," Steve gasped out, the probe vibrated softly but endlessly inside his sensitive hole.

Danny left him to contend with the relentless torture for a time. Downstairs he grabbed a water from the fridge, wandered through the rooms and enjoyed the knowing of Steve's predicament upstairs.

They'd needed the few days break and Danny felt they'd made the best use of it to help Steve. He'd already decided his pet wouldn't be coming, not before supper. How things developed afterwards would depend on how supper actually went. But as punishment for his behaviour that afternoon, rather than apply another spanking to his already pained ass, he'd be withheld from any fulfillment pleasure he was hoping to gain. Perhaps it would give him the boost he needed to submit to Danny completely.

But Danny gained enjoyment out of watching him endure everything done to him, Steve's submission to him gave him a fullfilled sense of satisfaction. As a partnership the balance lay in both of them accepting and adapting to their roles as a way of creating a deep bond to one another.

Danny didn't rush to return to his sub, confident he could leave him for some time in the torurous haze. It would give Steve something to think about and it had been sometime since he'd been out through such a routine. He needed the practice. Danny knew there was a chance he could return to find a rather miserable sub who'd failed in his task to control his urges, but it was a slim possibility. The plug wasn't embedded deep and would keep him turned on enough to remain hard but it wasn't the first time Steve had been subjected to such training. He understood Steve's limits as well as Steve himself did.

Danny sat down in the easy chair, strained his ears for any sounds coming from the bedroom. He considered again getting a sound monitoring system, just so he could indulge his enjoyment of listening to Steve's noise. Steve and sex created a beautiful soundtrack Danny wished he had on record. There was nothing more of a turn on than Steve moaning in ecstasy, even if it were through some torturous means. Danny always figured a monitoring system would be a extra safety measure in case he didn't hear Steve calling for him when he was bound in another room without Danny present for any length of time, though they'd not had any means for it yet. He supposed he'd get around to ordering one eventually, whenever he remembered.

He made Steve wait forty five minutes before he went back upstairs. He would have went quietly but Steve always heard him coming, damn creaky floorboards on the landing made it impossible to move stealthily, though Steve always tried to brag it was part of his SEAL training.

From the landing Danny could hear him and he paused with a smile. Steve had long given up trying to quietly endure the torture. He approached the door and leaned on the post taking in the view. Steve was really squirming now, if he was aware of Danny's presence in the haze of his pleasure and torture he didn't make a sign of it.

His hands had balled into fists and wrists kept jerking at his chains. Knees bending like he his legs were going to give out every few seconds. His cock was hard and leaking and Danny wondered how long he'd been just there, right on the edge. He'd need some time to ease down from it before he was in any state to perform other tasks.

Danny walked over to him with a smile. "How are we doing pet?" he asked, brushing his fingers softly over his stomach where the muscles flexed and relaxed.

Steve gave a delectable groan, moving his face in the general direction of Danny.

"Good Sir," he managed to grit out.

"Really?" Danny asked, looking down and brushing a lone finger along the side of the head of Steve's cock, bulbous and leaking.

Steve whimpered and bit out a 'oh fuck' in a strangled gasp.

"Ssh," Danny petted, moving closer, not pulling away his finger but adding the extra little friction Steve couldn't escape from. Didn't stop him trying and Steve pulled at his chains frustrated before resorting to begging.

"Please Sir," Steve breathed out, sounding pitiful. It wasn't even a beg for release, but merely a plea of mercy from his Dom's teasing.

"You don't want me to play?" Danny said, sounding upset. He brushed a knuckle up the underside of Steve's cock.

Steve didn't reply but Danny was watching him closely, caught the slight shake of his head before he remembered himself. Still, he knew Steve was at a limit and it wasn't fair to deliberately cause him to fail.

"Okay Pet, I'll give you a choice," Danny said, pulling his hand away and instead tweaking Steve's nipples gently. "I leave you with the plug in for a further twenty minutes or I get to play for ten. Neither option will allow you to come, I'll let you know that right now. Behave yourself for the rest of the night and I may be persuaded to be gracious later on."

Steve twisted his mouth in a grimace and his body bucked, Danny guessed the plugs setting had just changed and Steve panted heavily.

"Play with me Sir," he begged, hoping for the plug to be removed. "Please, fuck, please play with me."

Danny held in a laugh at his subs predicament but was true to his word, leaving his sub to lean over the side of the bed, picking up the control box and turning it off. Steve sighed in relief and Danny slowly pulled the plug out of his ass.

"All right pet, ten more minutes and you can start pulling yourself together somewhat to go cook supper," Danny assured him, returning to stand in front of him again.

He ran his hands up and down Steve's stomach and chest for a minute or so, leaning in and kissing him which Steve greedily returned. Danny slowly moved his hand downwards until he could brush his fingers gently at the base of Steve's cock. Steve gave a small moan and Danny caught his lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently on it.

Danny wrapped his fingers into an 'o' at the base of Steve's cock and gave a small squeeze to help him ease back a little. Steve seemed a mixture of grateful and desperate as he coped with that sudden move and groaned against Danny's mouth. Danny gently played with his sub until he hit the five minute mark, patting himself on the back for being so generous as he picked up the vibrator off the bed. If Steve thought he'd chosen the easier option he'd been mistaken. The vibrator was a small back massager, with a large bulbous head. Danny didn't give his pet any warning as he turned it on and applied it with gentle pressure to Steve's balls.

Steve jerked back so hard Danny thought he'd dislocate a shoulder, pausing in alarm only for a moment as Steve let out a loud shout. Ascertaining he hadn't damaged himself, Danny pressed the vibrator forward again against it's target and Steve hollered in response, unable to get away.

"Fuck Sir please," Steve pulled and writhed to no avail, shaking his head. "No more, fuck, please."

Danny ignored his pleas, he still had a few minutes and even then he didn't have to honor the agreed time. He was in control after all. He lifted the vibrator to the cock head of his sub and gently brushed it with a quick flick of his wrist.

Steve sounded really desperate now, bending his knees, pulling his hips back, anything to escape. His arms and shoulders strained and he kept shaking his head like his Dom was going to allow him the control of the situation he was in.

"You said I could play pet," Danny reminded him, unrelenting as he flick his wrist again, just enough to tease the sensitive head.

"Please, fuck, no, no," Steve grimaced, gritting his teeth and letting out a frustrated groan.

"Keeping telling me no and I'll keep this up indefinitely," Danny warned him. He moved the vibrator back down to Steve's balls, hearing his subs shocked gasp in surprise. "Tell me how much you like it pet."

Steve whimpered, whole body convulsing now as he tried to control himself under the intensity.

"I love it when you play with me Master," Steve groaned, not sounding like he meant it. Danny considered continuing the torture until Steve sounded more meaningful but he doubted it would happen very soon.

"Ask me to play some more," Danny said, pulling the vibrator away for a few seconds and using his hand again instead.

"Please," Steve said, still whimpering and voice hoarse and cracking under the pressure of the situation. "Please play with your pet Master."

Danny smiled, seeing and hearing Steve on the edge of his limit. "All right pet, seeing as you ask so nicely."

He lifted the vibrator again, pressing it to Steve's balls, the most sensitive spot. Steve groaned again, managing this time not to pull away. But his strength was starting to wan in complying to his Master's wishes. Danny checked the time, he'd endured ten minutes and then some. Reluctantly Danny removed the vibrator a final time, switching it off to which Steve phycially sighed in relief on hearing the sound.

"So fucking beautiful pet," Danny assured him, leaning close to kiss his breathless sub. Steve didn't react as much to the kiss this time, mouth slack as he tried to compose himself. Danny moved things off the bed before he untied Steve's hands, allowed him to lay back as he unfastened the spreader bar from his ankles and removed the blindfold.

Steve's cock lay hard and leaking pre come against his stomach and it was sometime before Steve could pull himself together enough to reach down and touch himself. It was done with a grimace as he sucked in breaths, squeezed hard at the base of his cock with the heel of his hand. Enough to start chasing away the erection. Danny sat by him on the bed and stroked his body gently, removing the nipple clamps and giving him the time he needed to get composed. Eventually he was breathing normal, looking surprisingly sated even if he hadn't been allowed to come.

"All right?" Danny asked softly.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

"You need to take a cold shower?" Danny teased with a nudge of his hand.

Steve managed to crack a smile and shook his head. "No Sir."

"Well, when you feel up to it you can go start supper," Danny told him, standing up and going to the dresser, pulling out a drawer. "You can wear these while you cook."

It was more a safety measure than anything to allow him to wear some clothes. Steve sat up and took the shorts and vest off him. He pulled the clothes on, gave Danny a quick kiss and gentle smile before he went off down stairs. Danny busied himself tidying the bed. He left the toys and items they'd used on the dresser top for Steve to tidy away, it was one of his duties as a sub. Straightening out the bed Danny glanced at the fold out and decided to give his sub a small treat. Before he went downstairs he returned the fold out to it's place in the box room, Steve would be sleeping in the master bed tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny went to the kitchen to find Steve busy at the stove. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist gently.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked with a smile.

Steve took one of his hands from around his waist and wrapped it around the wooden spoon which was poking at the contents in a pan.

"You can stir this please," Steve said making a grab for something of the bench and shaking it into the pan.

Danny had to lean round a little to see what he was doing but didn't make any move to pull away from his sub. Steve seemed happy enough to work mixing up a meal whilst having his Dom glued to his person. But once the pans were set doing what they needed to do, Steve pressed a beer bottle into his hand and politely shooed him away to go sit down in the living room. Danny went quietly, though not without a quick pinch to Steve's ass. Steve came in a few minutes later.

"How long?" Danny asked him as Steve hovered, wondering whether to kneel or sit.

"About twenty minutes," Steve replied.

"Okay, you can go tidy up the toys in the bedroom," Danny told him. "Do you need me to keep an eye on anything in there?"

"No Sir," Steve replied, heading for the stairs. He came down five minutes later and Danny had him kneel by him. 

Steve draped an arm over his knee and rested his head on his thigh quietly. Danny brushed fingers through his hair and rubbed his temple gently with his thumb.

"Weekends nearly over," he said in thought.

"Yeah," Steve replied with a sigh. "Thanks for this Danny."

"What I'm here for," Danny assured him. "It's been a fun weekend."

Steve didn't reply, getting your ass tanned and being erotically teased by his partner wasn't always so fun. But it connected them on a deeper level than the usual things couples would do on a weekend to fill in time. Danny teased his fingers over the curve of his ear, giving a small tweak.

"You not enjoyed yourself?" Danny smiled down at him.

"Hasn't all been easy," Steve admitted, he was always honest about how he felt in submitting himself to Danny. "And I'd be lying if I said getting my ass tanned is fun. But it has been a good weekend. I've needed it."

"We both have," Danny replied. "And it isn't over yet."

"Where do you want to eat? In here or at the table?" Steve asked him, thinking ahead.

"Table," Danny replied.

"Can I go set a place? Food will be ready soon," Steve asked not moving, quite happy to stay where he was.

"Yeah, sure," Danny allowed. "I'll be through in a minute."

Steve dissappeared and Danny pulled out his phone as it bleeped into life. Grace was sending through pictures of puppies and he wondered which genius had taught his daughter to send email attachments of photos. He grimaced at a few of the choices and sighed, standing. He wandered into the kitchen where Steve was checking the food.

"Okay I love my daughter more than anything else in this world," Danny sighed, "But she has awful taste in pets. Why is it the most expensive canines are some of the ugliest creatures created?"

Steve gave a snort and shook his head as Danny held out the phone and showed him a particularly ugly looking mutt. 

"You know she will pick the cutest, most adorable puppy right?" Steve pointed out. "She's just excited about getting one."

"I know, I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately my daughter has a huge heart that extends to loving even the ugliest creatures of the earth. In fact I wouldn't put it past her to choose the ugliest of the lot because she pities it."

Steve gave a laugh and shook his head, leaning over to give Danny a quick kiss of sympathy. 

"You'll love whichever one she chooses because you love her," Steve pointed out, starting to dish up the food. "Suppers ready."

"Great, starving," Danny sighed, putting his phone away. "Looking after my own pet builds up an appetite."

He patted Steve's ass gently, gave it a squeeze before sitting down. Steve followed him over, plates of food in hand. Danny had him kneel by him, hands behind his back. He settled into a routine, feeding Steve his food between mouthfuls of his own. Steve still looked uncomfortable with the act but didn't complain and Danny knew it was going to be something to be worked on over time. He'd just need to enforce the act more often to get Steve used to it. And he needed to remember to set it as a rule from day one on long weekends like they were having. Between bites they talked more about Grace getting the puppy, how she'd be staying the next weekend (cases permitting).

After supper Danny helped Steve clean up the kitchen, knowing the weekend was drawing to a close and he didn't want to waste the precious hours away. It was a beautiful evening, warm and sultry and they took a short stroll along the beach before they settled in for the evening. As they returned to the house Danny gave a tug on Steve's t-shirt. 

"Go change out of these and come back downstairs," he told him.

He wasn't in any rush to get to the bedroom, but he wanted the enjoyment of seeing Steve in his submissive pose waiting for the inevitable. Before Steve left his side, Danny paused him with a hand on his arm.

"Bring the ball gag down and vibrator plug," Danny ordered.

Steve didn't take long and Danny settled himself into his chair as he waited. Steve returned, items in hand as he knelt by him. Danny took the gag and gave his sub a quick kiss before Steve opened his mouth as the gag was put in place. Danny had him turn around and present his ass there in front of his chair. Danny slicked up a finger with lube Steve had also conviniently fetched with everything and slowly worked Steve's hole. It was loose enough already from the play in the last few hours but Danny was a stickler for safety and making sure he showed tenderness and care for his subs body.

Steve was relaxed and made little sound and Danny slicked up the plug and eased it inside. He pressed it deeper than before, making sure it was lodged tight before he sat back. He reached for the remote and flicked on the tv, tuning in to a sports channel to pass away an hour or so before they went to bed. He rested the plugs control box on his knee and flicked his thumb over the switch. Steve's body twitched in reaction and Danny heard a soft muffled moan from his pet which made him smile.

He concentrated on the game and flicked the switch again to turn the plug off this time. He gave Steve a short break before turning it on again and absently throughout the hour he continued to tease his sub in this way, not letting him settle into anything. The sounds of his sub were getting louder the longer he continued and Danny had to remind himself Steve had already been intensely teased and pushed to the brink hours before. As the game on tv came to an end, Danny turned off the plug a final time and removed it from his pets ass. 

"Take the plug back upstairs, make sure everything is put away neatly in the cupboard," Danny ordered. As Steve sat up he undid the gag also. "Take a shower, I want you washed thoroughly. Get yourself ready for bed, so use the toilet, do your teeth and then wait in your down position by the bed until I come up."

He gave Steve some time before he checked the downstairs was secure and followed him up. Steve was in position when he walked into the bedroom and Danny went to the bathroom himself before going to him. He decided no more toys and no chains, he just wanted to make love to his partner tonight.

"On the bed pet," he said as he flicked off the bathroom light. "Get comfortable."

Steve stood and got onto the bed, reclining out relaxing as he looked over and followed Danny's movements. Danny went to him. pulling himself over his lover and settling his body against his, bending his head down to kiss him. Steve opened his mouth to the touch eagerly and slid his arms around Danny's body. They relaxed against one another, Steve wrapping a leg gently round Danny's as he pressed close.

There wasn't any rush and their hands moved over each others bodies, tongues licked into each others mouths as they fell into a rhythm. Danny's cock stirred against his subs, both hard and trapped between their bodies. He began rocking his hips gently as he roved his mouth from Steve's lips to along his jawline, burying his face against his neck and licking where leather met skin.

Steve pressed his body up against the soft rocking and Danny smiled against his skin, licking a trail along the leather collar along Steve's neck to the hollow of his throat, nibbling there before he moved downwards. There were times he'd make Steve lie still and quiet whilst he mapped out his body with his mouth, tongue and touch but this time he wanted Steve's hands on him. They brushed over his arms and shoulders, resting there as he licked and bit down gently over first one nipple, then the other. He looked up and smiled as Steve gave a small shiver and groaned in reponse, his lover staring down at him with heavy desire and need in his eyes.

Their cocks disconnected as Danny pulled down further, pushing Steve's thigh back and holding his leg half suspended as he licked gently at the bottom of his stomach. He licked down the crease of Steve's thigh and hip, ignoring the hard cock for now as he sat up, kissed along Steve's thigh as his ankle rested on his shoulder. He licked circles into the underside of Steve's knee and ran his other hand along Steve's stomach gently, tracing the outline of toned muscles as Steve watched him with a hooded expression.

"God I love you," Danny sighed. It was rare he said it, neither of them found it neccessary when it was evident how they felt for one another.

Steve gave a nudge of his leg, smiling. "Love you too."

Danny smiled, trailing his fingers down so he could take Steve in hand. Wrapping his fingers around the hard cock Steve gave a grunt and put his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying his Master's touch.

"What do you need from me?" Danny asked, voice promising now. This was Steve's time now and anything he wanted he was going to get.

"Fuck me, please, need to feel you buried in me," Steve replied breathless and quiet.

"Do you want to come pet?" Danny asked, leaning over again, pressing Steve's leg backwards as he did so.

He could see the desperate need of it in Steve's expression and the shift of focus as Steve gazed up at him.

"Yes, but only when you allow Sir," he said in an exhale of breath as Danny's hand slowly moved up and down his cock.

Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, Steve's tongue licking greedily back into his mouth. Pushing back Danny grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and palmed some into his hand, not moving far but shifting enough to slick up his cock. Steve lifted his hips a little as Danny ran a finger downwards to prepare him. He was already lubed and loose from the plug but Danny fingered him gently still and watched closely as Steve waited eagerly for what was next.

Danny let Steve's leg drop down and settled a hand onto the mattress by his head as he lined up. Slowly he started pushing in, watching his lovers reaction as Steve closed his eye again, giving in to the sensations. His mouth dropped open a little at the slight burn, Danny had prepared him but the plug had been thin and the preparation only enough to make it mildly comfortable. Danny wanted him to feel the stretch and ache as he took him slowly and carefully.

Steve wrapped his legs around Danny's hips as Danny settled fully inside him, pausing to watch Steve whose concentration made his brow furrow. He watched as Steve opened his eyes and rocked gently, Steve's eyes widening a little and locking with his as he dealt with the slow burn. Steve reach up and rested a hand gently round his neck, fingers stroking the skin gently and Danny leaned down to kiss him softly, hips picking up the pace. It was enough to draw out a soft moan from Steve's lips and he pulled back to watch him again, enjoying the show. Steve's expression changed with each move of his hips, full of need and desire but most of all trust and love. His other hand pressed up onto Danny's chest to feel his heartbeat and Danny knew it was pounding. 

Danny started moving quicker, making sure his thrusts were deep and feeling Steve's hips rock back with each one. He had both hands on the mattress now achoring himself as he pistoned his hips, drawing out deep moans of pleasure from his pet the harder he worked his hole. Steve was close now, he'd been teased to the brink enough that day that we was ready to fall over the egde and Danny could feel the tension in his thighs wrapped round his waist as Steve fought to hold his orgasm off. He could hear that fight in Steve's moans, begging for the permission he needed.

"Fuck," Steve breathed out hard as Danny shifted his angle enough to really bury himself deep into his sub. 

He slid his cock into the welcoming hole and ground his hips, enjoying the pleasure as it rippled and built up through his body. Steve whimpered in response of it, eyes screwed shut now, still holding on to him.

"Please," Steve whispered, "Fuck please Master."

Danny drew back onto his knees, Steve's hips lifting from the angle, legs still wrapped around his waist. Danny continued bucking forward and looked over his subs body with a lust filled gaze.

"You need to come pet?" Danny asked, taking in the hard leaking cock that rested against Steve's stomach.

Steve whimpered in response, a small moan from deep inside himself. "Yes, please, fuck, can I come for you Sir?"

"Yes pet, come for me, let me see you," Danny told him not stilling in his movement. 

He reached down and ran a finger over Steve's balls and listened to the groan from his lover. With a smile he repeated the movement, kept spearing into him with a steady rhythm until Steve gave a shout, hips and thighs shaking as he came. Thick white cream spurted from his cock and pooled over his stomach and Danny stroked his finger along the shaft to feel the vibrations before wrappig his hand tight around him, jerking every drop out of him. Steve moaned at the sensitivity but Danny didn't stop, continued to stroke him as he chased his own orgasm.

He leaned over again, pressing his free hand into the mattress and made sure every thrust jarred Steve's hips, drinking in every moan and whimper of his pet. With a final few thrusts, Steve's name on his lips he ground his hips as the pleasure exploded. He rocked himself against Steve as his balls emptied into his waiting body and didn't still until the pleasure settled through his limbs. Carefully he pulled out of Steve and rolled onto his side where they both lay sated and breathless for some time, soaking in the bliss.

He got out off the bed and grabbed a warm damp flannel, joining Steve back on the bed and wiped down his stomach and pressing the cloth to his ass as well to clean away his own juices now leaking out of his lover. Steve barely shifted as his Master took care of him, Danny tossing the flannel onto the bedside cabinet to be cleared away later, lying back down. Steve shifted close, throwing an arm over his chest as he nuzzled into his neck and shoulder.

"Feel better babe?" Dany asked him, holding him close.

"Yeah," Steve replied sleepily. "Better than, thank you Sir."

"Back to work tomorrow," Danny said with a sigh, fingers sliding up to Steve's collar. If they were going to sleep he'd have to remove it and it wouldn't be going back on again.

"Mhmm," Steve said sleepily. He reached up and still Danny's hand. "Can you leave it on?"

"Aren't you tired?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, but just a little longer, please," Steve asked him again.

"Okay," Danny conceded. "But as soon as you start falling asleep it's off."

"I know," Steve agreed. "Just a little longer. Weekend is nearly over."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Danny said with a smile.

~ fin ~


End file.
